Overcoming the Battle
by ChristinaL80
Summary: This is a Pacey and Joey post-finale fic, starting just before the final scene. What happens when life throws them an unexpected crisis? I have also posted this at Pages of True Love. As of chapter 4, proofreading credit goes to Laura.
1. Chapter 1

**Overcoming the Battle **

_**Chapter One**_

The gentle breeze guided the few developing puffy, cotton candy clouds across the Atlantic horizon. He gazed out over the sea as the tide rushed against the shore and then receded. He inhaled the familiar salty scent of Capeside, Massachusetts, his home for the greater part of his complicated life. This town was the backdrop to his many family conflicts, his childhood pranks, and teenage angst. And contrary to his own popular belief, he would actually miss being a townie, well, a tiny part of him anyway, he thought as a well-known nagging voice cut into his reverie.

"Are you sure about this, little brother?"

Pacey dropped his last duffle bag into the back of his truck before turning to his sibling and did what he did best. He evaded his question with idle chatter. "Like I said last night, Dougie, I wholeheartedly believe the Bruins will go all the way this year. Sure, they had a few mishaps, " he rambled on with a straight face, "but I think they have a great shot."

"Pacey," Doug groaned in his perfected irritated tone.

Pacey sighed. God, he wished that he made his get away five minutes sooner before Sheriff Doug, or formerly referred to as Deputy Doug and still was by Pacey, decided to block his brother's escape with his patrol car in front of the entrance of the parking lot of Pacey's apartment building. As much as Pacey was grateful for Dougie's concern, he really didn't want to endure another interrogation.

"Honestly, Doug, " Pacey said gesturing with his hands, "I truly believed that finally coming out of the closet and entering the world of domestic bliss would've finally removed that stick from up your…"

The Sheriff cut in with humorless laugh, "Here we go again. Pacey, can't you be serious for one second with me? " he asked but didn't wait for a reply. "This is a big step, preparing to move your life to New York. You're a successful business owner now, respected by this town. I just want you to think this through."

Pacey blew out a long breath and rubbed his forehead, trying to keep his irradiation at bay. "Look, Dougie, I'm not being rash about this. It's just a weekend trip. I will be back Monday."

"But you are planning a permanent move?

Pacey nodded, "Like I already told you and Pop, once I find an efficient, full-time manager other than Gretchen, but not before then." He'd graciously asked his sister to oversee duties at the Icehouse for a weekend here and there, but she was a fairly, new newlywed married to a preppy, but decent lawyer in Maine. Hence why he needed to find someone closer to Capeside to take a permanent position. "Why are you so worried about me? Are you scared that I'll ask you for another loan to open a New York restaurant or that your already invested money will go down the tubes with the Icehouse? You know, I understood why you got in my face about the Maddie Allen thing. You were right on that front, but I'm finally back on track, I finally have the woman that I have endlessly longed for back in my life, And this is my first opportunity to see her in a month after a chaotic reunion." Pacey's voice softened as he admitted, "But I am happy, with no doubts, no reservations. I am just happy for the first time in a long time, so cut me some slack, will ya, man?"

Doug's demeanor eased a bit at that, "I just don't want you to get hurt again."

"Well, I hurt her too. I'd say we're even now," He said with a hint of regret before his mouth curved into a relaxed smile. "But Joey and I are finally on the same page." That fact still seemed surreal to him. That somber day of Jen's memorial a month ago still didn't seem real. There were a whirlwind of emotions that overtook him that day- sorrow, anger, regret, determination, hope, exhilaration, and peace.

Pacey honestly meant what he'd declared to Joey in the kitchen. He'd wanted to let her off the hook. He'd wanted to find his own happiness even if it was without her. And he truly wanted her to be happy even if he was not the one by her side. He'd experienced a moment of clarity with Jen. Over the last five years, hoping, praying with each sparse email and phone call that one day Joey would crease to be terrified of a life with him was doing him no favors.

So he let her off the hook.

"The simple act of being in love with you is enough for me," he'd affirmed with a giant lump in his throat.

Only to have the tables turned around on him.

Joey's moist eyes had met his as she released the words that he'd never thought that he'd hear. She loved him and she didn't want to keep running. Yeah,, there was those words about Dawson being her eternally innocent soul mate, but Pacey knew what she meant.

Dawson was her past. He was her future.

Of course, because of Gale and Bessie's interruptions, Pacey had to wait hours upon hours before he received confirmation, well, at least it felt like that way. But he'd kept himself busy after the mourners and his staff left by doing a second round of unnecessary clean-up and a quick inventory. More than once, his fingers had itched to grab his cell and call over to the Potter B&B, but he held back. This was a time to be with your family and grieve over their dear friend. Pacey decided his unfinished conversion with Joey would have to wait a little while.

So, he made his way to his parents' house where he was greeted with rare hugs by both his mother and father. They sat in a comfortable silence in the living room for a while. The silence was nothing new in the Witter family living room, but this time was different. Pacey didn't feel any tension with his parents which was common in his childhood but slowly lessened as he's entered his twenties. The harsh Witter dynamic morphed into an actual family somehow. That isn't to say that there weren't still arguments and disagreements with John Witter and his younger son, but they'd found respect for each other as Pacey worked hard to achieve success. And on that particular night, he found much needed support as he grieved for a close friend and waited to hear from the one person he needed the most

It was close to midnight when the wait ended as Pacey walked up to the entrance to his apartment building. His head was bowed down lost in contemplation when her sweet, sarcastic voice stopped him mid-stride.

"I was wondering what was keeping you."

Pacey looked up to see Joey sitting on the stoop. Her knees were bent to her chest as a lopsided smile appeared on her bewitching face, her wavy ,dark hair gently blew in the night breeze. He'd exhaled the breath he seemingly held in since she left him standing in limbo that afternoon..

And he smiled back, "It's late. What are you doing here, Potter?"

Her jean clad legs slowly stood up as her doe-like eyes became solemn and he knew her mind turned to Jen, "Today was a draining day, to say the least. A day I wish had never come to pass, a day I don't want to be repeated…and I needed to see you."

"And why is that?" Pacey asked softly, barely audible through the rustle of tree leaves.

Her intense gaze melted into his as she admitted vehemently "Because, Pace, I've finally come to terms with the fact that I cannot live without you and I don't want to."

And with that he closed the distance between them and wrapped her in a fierce hug as if finally coming home from a long war. "It's about time, Potter, it's about time" he'd whispered in her ear before he pulled back a bit to grin down at her. Their eyes locked, blue melting into brown. Then his lips descended on hers with years of pent up yearning. The kiss was tentative at first, but quickly deepened, leaving him wanting more…

Unfortunately, his cell started to vibrate in his pant's pocket.

They reluctantly pulled apart dazed from desire, not comprehending what caused their unwelcome third interruption that day.

Joey was the first to speak as she reached back into his pocket and pulled out the cell. "I could make a joke about this, but I will refrain," she slightly smiled as put it in his palm.

It turned out the call was from an urgent Doug. He'd wanted Pacey to come over immediately. Amy had a high fever, and Jack was going crazy with worry. Evelyn Ryan had reluctantly taken a sleeping pill. She was overwhelmed with grieve and needed to rest. They didn't want to disturb her, Doug had said, unless they had no other choice They had already left a message with the pediatrician's answering service, but the doctor hadn't call back yet. Pacey's heart ached as sad wails from a sick baby came from the background. He'd closed his eyes and said that he'd be there. And then he looked at Joey with a silent question and her only reply was "Let's go."

After an exhausting five or so hours of helping to take care of poor Amy who probably just wanted the comfort of her mother, they drove back to Pacey's place in a comfortable tranquility as the first rays of light began to peak in the pinkish sky. Once the little girl's fever had broken and she fall into a deep slumber, Doug and Jack thanked them and told them to go get some rest. They looked like hell, Jack tried to joke as he rubbed his own tried eyes

As Pacey parked in front of the apartment, he had hope that they would finally have more than a moment to reconnect, but luck was not on their side. Maddie Allen stood by the door in all her manicured glory. A jealous scowl etched her face when her eyes landed on Joey. An awkward encounter ensued, an encounter Pacey wanted to forget, although thinking about Joey's peachy approach to the situation made him smile.

"It's really nice to meet you, Mrs. Allen….Yes, I'm that woman Pacey kissed on the dance floor. How nice of you to remember….As Pacey just said it wasn't a performance for your benefit. You just gave him the excuse to kiss me and thus, by doing so, you in essence made me realize what I was depriving myself " Joey put her arm around his waist touching her lips briefly to his shoulder. "So thank you and now please excuse us," She put her hand in his as he led her into the building, leaving Maddie in a huff as the door shut behind them.

…...

"Pacey, are you listening to me?" Doug asked now, "I know how much you love Joey and how much she loves you, but love is not enough to make a problem free life. Just take things slow. Have you and Joey really had time to discuss your plans?"

Pacey hesitated. He wanted to say everything was worked out, but all he could say was, "W…we talked every night on the phone for the past month." After the Maddie incident, they did have time to reconnect in his bed, in each other's arms, but only to have sleep to overcome them almost instantly as soon as their bodies hit the cushy mattress. A few hours later, they were rudely woken up by her buzzing cell. Her boss had wanted her back in New York ASAP. Their new best-selling author, Christopher Sade Joey's newly ex-boyfriend, misplaced a manuscript with important notes in the margins Naturally, according to the brooding writer Joey was the only one who could help find it.

Joey rolled her eyes as she related this to Pacey reluctantly saying that she had to go back that afternoon. This Christopher was going to be a pain in the ass, Pacey had realized, but kept his mouth shut. The last thing he wanted was to ruin their reconciliation with ex-boyfriend talk. Their history had enough of that with Dawson and that Eddie guy to last a lifetime. This was supposed to be their fresh start with no worries of exes, Pacey told himself, and no hasty actions.

This included sex. They both wanted their first time together to be more than a quickie, Thus, they settled for a brief, but ardent make out session with a lot of clothed groping reminiscent of the beginning of their high school relationship. And then Joey left to pack and hit the open road while he went to deal with the daily grind at the Icehouse, leaving them both unsatisfied.

Time, it seemed, was still not on their side. Time and place were their main problem.

But Pacey was determined to change that, to make things work for them, "Look, Dougie," he argued now, "Joey has the same concerns as you. She does not want me to uplift my life overnight. She even offered to relocate to Boston, but New York is where she's making a name for herself in the publishing world. I don't want her to mess with that," he confessed earnestly, then added on a somewhat witty note, somewhat serious note, "And yeah, I've been thinking of what it would be like to be a world-renown restaurateur in the Big Apple."

Doug sighed, "Okay, little brother, sounds like you made up your mind in that thick head of yours," he then smiled before saying, "I do want to see you two happy. I've always rooted for you guys, you know."

Pacey smiled at that as he let the tension leave his body, "Ah, Dougie, I've always known you were a romantic at heart."

"Yeah, yeah" his brother waved him off as he started backing up. "Do you want a ride to the train station?

"Nah, I don't want anyone to think the big, bad sheriff's hauling me to the slammer again."

Doug laughed and began to walk away.

"Wait," Pacey stopped him, "you knew I wouldn't be swayed by your lecture, didn't you? So what was this about?" he gesticulated with his hands.

"To do what I do best," Doug grinned, "to nag you and wish you a safe trip. Give Joey my best, " he called over his shoulder, walking to his patrol car still illegally parked at the lot entry.

Pacey chuckled as he got into his vehicle. Yeah, he'd miss some things in this town, but he was more than ready to set eyes on his future.

…...

"Yes, Rachael, I promise that I'll have your manuscript completely proofread by Monday." Joey feigned a polite tone as she ended the tiresome conversation with a new author and hung up the phone. Sitting back in her cubicle, Joey rubbed the tight muscles in her neck. For the past month, she had to deal with over two dozen demanding writers. Upon her return to work, she'd had similar conversations with almost every one of them: _My deep condolences for your friend, but about my manuscript….Where is my manuscript? Do you have my manuscript ready?_ God, where did all the humanity go in the world? Did people actually have souls or was that just a myth like being safe under a overpass during a tornado? Granted, editing manuscripts was her job, but was sincerity too much to ask?

Joey should've known that things would go from bad to worse upon her return to the city. She'd been the "saving grace" to Christopher's writing career, his words, when she'd located his must-have manuscript under her bed. Easily located by anyone with eyes, Joey thought, wryly.

Yes, she was a fool, a fool to think an amicable break up could happen over the phone. The L_ove is so short, forgetting is so long_ poetic farewell was too good to be true.

"Well, I just thought you needed some space," Christopher divulged when she returned his manuscript. "You know, with you finding the ring….yeah, I guess that. And everything with your friend…I just figured you were overwhelmed."

Guilt had swept through her as she replied gently, "Christopher, it's more than that…I just don't think we're meant to be." _Because_ _I'm sill in love with my high school boyfriend and we're back together,_ she confessed in her head, but she didn't want to add more fuel to the fire at that moment.

The back and forth of whys to the sudden end to their relationship continued for a while. Joey had explained that it was nothing he did or said. This was all on her. In other words, she gave the_ it's not you it's me _speech.

But the frustration in the tone of his voice raised to a heartbreaking pitch, propelling Joey to blurt out, "I'm in love with someone else." A palpable moment of silence followed, then she'd said more softly, "I'm sorry, but I have been in love with someone else for a long lime."

"Who is he?" Christopher had asked flatly

"He's an old boyfriend from back home, from Capeside, " Joey had admitted gently, "Nothing happened between us until this past week after I called you." _Except for the weak kneed lip lock on the dance floor,_ she'd thought dully, but she wouldn't make that precious moment into something to be regretted.

Christopher just glared at her for several seconds before turning on his heel and storming out of her apartment, leaving her drained.

And that feeling remained every time she'd had to speak to him professionally. Because she was still his editor. Her boss had said that Christopher wanted the best and that meant her. But his cold, impersonal demeanor had not improved, making their working relationship very strained.

And the vibe from her co-workers didn't help matters. In fact it was as if she'd been transported back to high school. Only now the whispers and looks weren't for having a convicted father, but for breaking the heart of the most popular boy and author linked to this publishing house, especially when said boy sauntered into the office for revision meetings for his upcoming release, _Discovering Her Secret Life. _Ironically, the plot involved a man investigating the mysterious life of his ex girlfriend.

Joey sighed now at her desk, resting her chin on her hand and closing her lids. Was one stress free weekend in her future? She hoped so. God, Pacey could not arrive fast enough. She knew that Pacey had a life in Capeside, a business to run, but she was very grateful to Gretchen for coming to help this weekend. Random emails throughout the day and nightly calls were not as good as the real thing. She missed his mischievous grin that compelled a roll her eyes in feigned annoyance. She missed his tender and loving smile that put her at ease. She missed his melting blue eyes that could warm her in an instant. She missed his simple caress that made her feel alive, his kiss that sent burning desire to her core….

She just missed him.

Joey shook herself out of her dream-like state and looked at the time on her computer. Only 2:05 pm. Another sigh escaped her. Approximately four more hours until she met him at Grand Central. How did she go a month without him? No, how did she go five years without him?

"I know that look, " Susan Moore, one of her few friendly co-workers left these days smiled down at Joey from the adjacent cubicle, "The new beau coming this weekend?'

"Yeah, well, I mean, he's an old beau, but yeah, " Joey rolled her eyes at her own rambling and then smiled.

Susan grinned back, 'Well, hope you have fun. You deserve it.'

And with that, Joey's spirits lifted.

…...

Joey maneuvered her body through the throng of travelers at Grand Central Terminal. The echo of voices bounced off the high domed ceiling, making one feel small and insignificant. A beer bellied man in a Yankee cap almost knocked her over, yelling at a little boy to hold his hand. Joey sidestepped him just in the nick of time. A silver haired woman of about eighty then smiled at Joey as if to say _Don't you just love New York._ Joey sighed.

She finally made it to the information booth where a line of people stood. Her gaze raised to the four-face brass clock. 5:59 pm. Her heart thumped rapidly in anticipation as she scanned the faces coming through the terminal gate. Seconds passed, then a minute…

Then his dazzling sea-like eyes captured hers.

They both grinned, gravitating toward each other, both saying "excuse me" to the maze of people separating them.

And then they fell into the familiar warmth of each other's embrace as the nosy terminal seemed to disappear around them. Her arms encircled his neck as his hands intimately caressed up and down her back. "Missed you, Jo" Pacey mumbled softly against her lips before they became lost in one another. Jolts of heat shot though Joey as his tongue slipped between her teeth deepening the kiss, making her melt all the more with a mixture of love and want.

When their lips reluctantly pulled apart, Joey whispered, "Missed you too, Pace,"

Pacey grinned boyishly, "What do you say, we get outta here?"

Joey simply smiled, leading him out of the station.

…...

As softness of dusk illuminated the interior of the taxi taking them through rush hour traffic to Joey's apartment, Pacey enlaced his fingers with hers. He couldn't stop touching her even as they relaxed into their usual comfortable banter, his favorite thing to do with her, besides the obvious that is. It had been their initial form of foerplay even when they didn't know it was in fact foreplay, even when they loved to hate each other.

"So tell me, Potter," Pacey began, "why did you insist on coming to pick me up? I could have found my own way to your place."

Joey lifted her brow, "Why? Didn't you enjoy our little heated exchange back there?"

"No I enjoyed it very much, very much" he admitted scratching his chin in an attempt at nonchalance, "But I never took you for a train station reunion type."

She looked him pointedly, "And oh wise one, what is such a type, may I ask?"

"Ya know, man and woman search the crowd. Suddenly the crowd parts. There's some type of unexplained fog. Man and woman lock eyes and the scene changes to slo-mo and a romantic musical score plays as the couple make their way into a sweeping embrace," Pacey grinned.

Joey smirked, brushing a strand of hair behind her ear, "Pace, you better be careful. You're beginning to sound eerily like Dawson."

"Ouch, Potter, that hurts, " he winced even though he no longer held any ill will toward Dawson. In fact, he was proud of his Hollywood success.

"Besides, " Joey gave a hesitate smile, bringing forth a hint of vulnerability in her eyes that went straight to Pacey's heart. "What if I do like grand romantic moments for us, to reflect back on at a later date? Would that make me too girly?"

And just like that, the humor left him, and he uttered tenderly, caressing her cheek, "You can never be too girly for me and I mean that with the utmost sincerity."

Joey rested her head on his shoulder, sighing, "Pacey, I have a feeling this weekend will be over before we even know it."

He closed his eyes at that, dreading Monday, "I know, Jo, but as soon as I find a full-time manager, I'll be here…"

She lifted her head and looked at him intently, "I didn't mean to apply that I want you to rush things with the Icehouse. I mean I want you here, yeah, but that restaurant is your success, your great achievement. You're diligent with the Icehouse like you are with everything else you care deeply about and I'd hate for you to change on my account."

Pacey couldn't have loved her more in that moment. Joey always had compelled him to do better. Even when she didn't hold faith in them, Joey always held faith in him. As his chest tightened with painfully sweet affection for this Potter girl, Pacey touched his lips to hers into a feather light kiss and then said, "Let's just be about you and me, in the moment, tonight, this weekend. And think about the rest later, no thinking about leaving, work, the outside world. Only you and me."

Joey nodded giving a lopsided smile, "Okay, I really like that. After the season finale of _The Creek _tonight, it'll be just you and me."

Pacey's eyes widened as if she just said pigs could fly.

And just like that the poignant moment evaporated. God, he hated Dawson. Yeah so what if it was irrational. Pacey hated Dawson for putting his show on the same night that Pacey planned to spend endless hours having long awaited reunion sex with the love of his life. Leery still found ways to stick it to him,

"Joey, can't we record it?" he asked, his eyes almost begging.

Joey stared at him as if he grew an extra head, "Pacey, it's only one hour and we promised Dawson we'd call him afterward, " she whispered as they both caught the suspicion gaze of the cab driver in the rearview mirror. "Plus, tonight's supposed to be the night that Sam and Petey kiss for the first time, and then she denies any feelings and runs off to Colby."

Oh hell, just what he needed was to be reminded of _The triangle _tonight of all nights, "Jo," he whispered back, eyeing the beefy guy with a scorpion tattoo on his left bicep. Why didn't they notice that before they got into the taxi? Pacey thought faintly before saying to Joey, "Why relive our distorted teen angst when we can write a blissful reality tonight?" he gave a hopeful grin.

Joey smiled, crookedly, "Nice try."

The cab screeched to a halt

"We're here," the driver said gruffly.

Sighing, Pacey took out the money from his wallet and leaned forward. The man swiveled around in his seat taking the fare with a buck tooth grin, "Thanks man, and I gotta say you guys were very entertaining and touching and I'm rooting for Petey and Sam too."

For a second, Pacey was taken aback by the comment, then turned to Joey. They both smiled, stepping out of the vehicle.

"Hey, we have a fan," he exclaimed enthusiastically as they walked up to her Upper East Side building.

Joey looked at him and grinned, "It does not take a lot to make you happy, does it?"

"No," Pacey admitted honestly, "now that I have you."

…...

Once they ended their congratulatory call with Dawson, Joey promptly returned to her teasing of Pacey, "So why were YOU crying?" she leaned over to him again on the sofa, her eyes sparkling with lighthearted intrigue. "You couldn't have been that overcome with joy with the Sam and Colby end?"

Pacey shrugged, casually, "I'm all for soulmates getting their shot."

She laughed, "That is such crap, Pacey! That has always been crap…at least I hope," she added suddenly feeling sullen.

He eyes her quizzically, "What does that supposed to mean?"

"Well," Joey hesitantly replied , thinking back to her freshman year ill-fated college try with Dawson. As unfair as it may been, greedy even, it hurt to hear Pacey say that it was time for them to get their shot as if he was completely over her, no hint of jealously nor regret in his voice. "You said something along the same lines about Dawson and me. And I guess, I've always wondered if that was truly your sentiment."

Comprehension dawned in his blue gaze, "What do you think?" he uttered quietly. "No, look at me, Jo, " he insisted when her eyes lowered to her lap. His callus fingers tenderly lifted her chin back up, "I just wanted you to be happy, like I said, but it pained me to say those words just like it pained me to hear you give Audrey and me your blessing."

"I…I just wanted you happy, " Joey echoed his words, smiling slightly with moist eyes.

"Yeah, " Pacey simply smiled, cupping her cheek, "so you see, It really doesn't matter if Sam and Colby get together this season or if she ends up with Petey nest season. We know how it truly ends."

"With you and me, " Joey said softly, mesmerized by his warm touch and intense gaze. She brushed her lips against his chin, craving more of him, his hot breath sending shivers down her spine.

"Just as it should be, " Pacey added huskily just an instant before their mouths came together in a fevered, thorough meeting that sent her mind and body reeling. One kiss became another kiss, and another. Soon their hands and lips were roaming everywhere Her insides liquefied into lava. This time there was no interruptions, just two lovers reconnecting in every way possibly, body, mind, and soul.

At some point in the dizzy haze of desire, they made it from her living room couch to her bedroom, in her bed. Slowly but surely, their articles of clothing faded away. Her want-filled gaze took in his broad muscular form, drinking him in, Her mouth and hands then explored his hard heated skin, making him groan, a groan that was very familiar to her from years past. And the sounds intensified her need for him, wanting to make up for all the time they missed out on because of her own cowardly fear, fear that seemed nonessential now.

When Pacey started his own incredible torment over her body, Joey became lost and her desire for him to be inside of her grew to unbearable proportions He licked and sucked down her neck, to her breasts, to her stomach. When he finally reached her wet folds, she squirmed and pleaded, "Please, Pacey."

His darkened eyes met hers, reflecting the same overwhelming desire that she felt. Slowly he entered as if wanting to prolong their exquisite outcome. Inch by torturous inch, Joey felt like they were returning home.

Then, finally they were there, fully joined, completely one.

They instantly found a rhythm and their lips came together hotly again and again, making her lose her remaining control and welcome her freefall.

And he soon followed with complete fulfillment

A contented peace ensued as Joey's head rested on his chest, listening to his heartbeat return to normal. His fingers lazily traced circled on her shoulder, making her lids lower feeling completely sated and happy. This was what she had run from? Joey thought sleepily. It was almost inconceivable now that she had been scared to be with this man who made her feel so good, a man who was so selfless, who satisfied her every need emotionally and physically. She couldn't imagine ever letting Pacey go again.

His lips brushed her forehead, "What are you thinking in that pretty head of yours?" he asked softly.

She gazed up at him and softly returned, "Just how much I love you."

…...

"I love you, Jo, but we're not going to share razors. If that happens, this domesticity will surely turn into anarchy, " Pacey argued, wiping the remnants of shaving cream off his chin in the bathroom the next morning. They had a late start to the day. It was close to noon. But neither of them had been compelled to get out of each others arms after their night filled with rounds of amazing reunion sex. But now Joey desired something else, his delicious Belgium waffles, and yes, his razor.

Joey rolled her eyes, "Pace, I don't want to share razors. I just don't have any useable ones left and forgot to go to the store yesterday," she countered crossing her arms over her chest. "Why do you have such a problem with this?" she raised a brow.

"Because one razor will soon lead to two. Soon we'll be sharing deodorant and that'll lead you to expect me to use your womanly fruity body wash," his arms flapped up in exaggeration. "And as much as I love the scent on you, it wouldn't do well for my manly image."

"You're impossible," Joey replied, then tilted her head to the side, her eyes softening, almost pleading, "Please."

Pacey sighed and grumbled, "Oh no, those eyes, " and in the end handed over the razor. He then pulled Joey to him with the belt of her pink robe. "What am I gonna to with ya, " He whispered before giving her a long, hard kiss.

She smiled crookedly after coming up for air, "As much as I enjoy this, I need to take a shower."

"Hmmm, why don't I join you?" Pacey asked huskily, his lips brushing her neck.

Joey shivered, melting into him, "That…that does sound tempting, but I'm starving for your waffles." she pushed his chest lightly and stepped back.

Pacey moaned, "I see how living with you is going to be and it ain't pretty, " he then grinned giving her one last peck before walking away.

Joey was all smiles as she entered the shower. As the steaming water cascaded down her body, her mind was consumed with Pacey and the hot night before. She lathered a washcloth with her fruity wash and began to scrub down her throat, then her left breast, and then her right. That was when she unintentionally pressed down on the soft tissue around her nipple. She stilled. Hardness, hardness that she could have sworn wasn't there the other day. Joey dropped the cloth and explored the area more closely with her hand. Sure enough there was a pea-like lump.

Joey closed her lids, thinking that her period was still a couple weeks off. It couldn't be because of that. And as self-conscious as she had been about her body, she'd learned to do self-examinations at an early age, thanks to her mom. Oh God, her mom. A flash of her mom's pale face invaded her mind. No, it couldn't be, Joey told herself. It couldn't be. She was only twenty-five.

Her shaky hand turned off the shower. Banging pots and pans and whistling came from the kitchen. Happiness. She finally had happiness.

Her forehead leaned against the cool tiled wall, trying to fight down the familiar feeling of fear bubbling to the surface. It had to be nothing.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Overcoming the Battle_**

**_Chapter Two_**

Powder sugar dusted the thick, golden waffles as slices of strawberries bordered the plate. A few swirls of chocolate syrup completed the delectable dish. Pacey rubbed his hands together in satisfaction as he surveyed his edible masterpiece after placing it onto a white, laced table cloth near the high ceiling window, letting the late morning rays give the finishing touch to the ambiance.

When Pacey had started working in the food service industry, he was basically looking to make some easy money and to stop Dougie's persistent pestering to get a job, of course.. How difficult could it be to follow a recipe? He'd thought. As time went on, however, and he learned the basic skills of being a chef, the creative, hibernated part of his mind sprang to life. He'd began to experiment with different dishes. A pinch of oregano here; an extra spoon full of sugar there. And to his astonishment, people actually liked what he created. Thus, his career as a chef was sealed, despite a few became a respected restaurateur.

It brought him a different exhilaration than the open sea, but he loved the feeling of knowing he was finally good at something, professionally speaking, even if his screwed up personal life had fogged up his gratification for his success. He couldn't relish in it. He just lived in it.

Until now.

The two parts of his life had finally come together.

He finally had someone to share his success with.

He finally had Joey.

Memories from the night before flooded his mind, overwhelming him, warming him from the inside out. Pacey smiled to himself, pouring steaming coffee into mugs. Everything was perfect, They were perfect. Then again, they never had any trouble in the sexual arena of their relationship. It had been everything else that came crashing down around them like a big tidal wave making them struggle to the surface, Timing. Insecurities. His insecurities. Fears. Her fears. They were all part of the wave that had separated them.

But things were different now. They were different now.

"What is all this?' Joey's dubious voice pulled him from his thoughts.

Pacey lifted his head and grinned. Joey slowly walked toward the table with her still damp hair, a plain white t-shirt, and jeans. She was the image of gorgeous simplicity. "Breakfast," he replied.

One side of her mouth lifted in a lopsided smile, "You know, Pacey, you do not have to impress me at every meal with your culinary skills. I was only looking for your average waffles and syrup."

His brow raised as humor sparked his eyes, "Like 'L'Eggo My Eggo?'"

Taking a seat at the table, Joey gave him a pointed look, "I'm serious, Pacey. You don't have to be at your very best at every single moment of every single day. I, " her voice hitched, "I just want to enjoy the time we have without too much pomp and circumstance."

He was just about to take his own seat when her ominous tone made him pause. The words _enjoy the time we have _sounded very cryptic and limited. His eyes watched her intently as she drizzled syrup on her waffles. Her movements were normal, not out of the ordinary.

Pacey shook himself out of his momentary gloom and he sat down. She must have meant the time they had for the weekend, he decided. His reply was lighthearted, "So I guess that means no moonlit carriage ride in the park tonight.'

He hoped that her face would light up and she'd say, "_Actually, Pace, that sounds perfect."_

But what he got was a regretful response. "Actually, Pace, I was hoping we could have another quiet night here. Maybe order a pizza.' As the words left her lips, another quiet night with just the two of them did sound enticing. But with her indirect eye contact and nervous hand gestures, it was obvious that her mind was not on a romantic evening. And she confirmed it by saying, "I have to spend some time today proofreading a four hundred page manuscript. I promised the writer I'd have it finished by Monday. And I have a feeling that it'll suck all the appeal out of a night out on the town."

"Is this writer Christopher?" Pacey asked, trying to keep his voice even. Over the last month, Joey had related to him the difficult time Christopher was giving her at work. Not only had he argued against every suggestion she'd offered concerning his manuscript, but the guy had made not so subtle innuendo about her relationship with Pacey. Even though Joey hadn't given him Pacey's name, apparently Christopher took it upon himself to do a little "investigating" around the publishing house. Joey assumed this when the ass remarked snidely that he doubted that a chef could keep her _intellectually stimulated._

Pacey just wanted one moment with the guy to prove just how stimulated he could be.

Joey shook her head, "For once, I can honestly say that Christopher isn't the problem. It's this new author who has practically been begging me for the last week to read her script," she sighed dolefully. "I'm really sorry, Pacey, but this weekend will be about you and me, just give or take a few hours," her eyes lit with promise.

With that, the tension in his body began to ease. "Well, okay, I guess I could go for a pizza night, ' he gave what he hoped was his most agreeable smile, "but only if I make the pizza."

She rolled her eyes, "What happened to the boy who was satisfied with cold, stale slices from the Capeside pizzeria?"

"He's still here, I'm afraid. But he doesn't have majority control anymore."

"Very witty, Witter," Joey gave a crooked smile before turning somber. "But I mean it. You don't always have to go out of your way for me. You don't always have to take care of me." her eyes looked sullenly at him, leaving him with a sense of foreboding., foreboding he fought to push away.

What was bothering her?

he thought to himself, but he said out loud, "Jo, think of it this way. If I make the pizza, it'll give you room to work while I go to the store for supplies."

After she tasted the first bite of her waffle, closing her lids as if savoring the flavor, she smiled, "Well, if your pizza is as good as this, I think I can make an exception."

And with that, Pacey forced himself to believe everything was all right.

…...

Her eyes took in the words on the page for the third time:_ The bolt of lightening sliced across the midnight sky like an inauspicious sign of doom._ Doom. She froze on that one word. The unwelcoming sense of gloom crept inside her, taking root in the pit of her stomach. As much as she'd tried to act, no, to be happy at breakfast, to relish in the renewed closeness that she had with Pacey, she couldn't block out what she discovered in the shower.

A lump.

Joey cringed and took off her reading glasses. There was no use trying to work. There was no use trying to deny that this was _something_. Thank God, Pacey had gone to the store. She didn't want him to pick up on her fake pretense. She didn't want him to know about this. Not now. Hopefully not ever. Pacey didn't need to worry over her. Knowing him, he'd want to stay past the weekend and hold her hand and in the process let the Icehouse go into shambles. And there was no way she would let that happen. The restaurant was his life, his crowning achievement.

She could take care of herself, Joey told herself. She would call the doctor on Monday after he left, until then she would have to find some hidden optimism, enjoy the weekend and savor every second with Pacey. Regret suddenly blew over her like a wintry gust of wind sweeping all the years she had wasted to the forefront. She had let stupid fears take control of her life. What if time was running out?

Just look at how relentlessly her mother fought, but still lost.

No, she thought, trying not to go down that dark road. She wouldn't allow her well known cynicism in the driver's seat.

But her mother's confident voice from all those years ago echoed through her mind,_ "Joey, honey, don't worry. The doctor says that it's probably nothing_."

Her head fell back against the sofa as the manuscript dropped from her lap. She shut her eyes tightly, wishing this was just a every day nightmare.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Overcoming the Battle**_

_**Chapter Three**_

"My compliments to the chef," Joey said lounging back against the sofa as Pacey rinsed off their dinner plates just a few feet away. The dimmer lights were down, setting the room in a lazy glow. The strain of the day became a faint nuisance.

Well, I try," Pacey grinned over his shoulder drying his hands on a dish towel. "Pizza is my specialty."

"It does have the four major food groups. I'll give you that, " she smirked back.

Pacey walked toward her as a new song began to flow out from the stereo. His humorous blue gaze turned to soft tenderness. He halted in front of her and extended his hand, "How about it, Miss Potter?"

Her lips tugged up into a full smile as her hand went into his. Before long, the rest of her body dissolved into his embrace. Her gaze connected with his as they began to sway back and forth.

_Somethin' in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself_

_Makes me wanna lose myself, in you arms_

_There's something' in your voice, makes my heart beat fast_

_Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life_

Closing her eyes, Joey rested her chin on his shoulder, absorbing his warm caress across her neck and down her back, bringing her back to when the simplest confessions of I remember everything turned one dance into a momentous occasion consumed with longing and youthful angst, angst that seemed so irrelevant now.

_If you knew how lonely my life has been_

_How long I've been so alone_

_And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along_

_And Change my life the way you've done_

She lifted her head and looked up into his intense features, a slight smile curving across his face Her heart beat faster. His musky aftershave made her pleasantly lightheaded as all the years apart suspended in the heavy air. If only she could go back to that dance five years ago and reverse the painful outcome. So many things she wished had happened differently.

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me_

_It feels like I'm way back where I belong_

His lips touched hers lightly, forcing all her regrets to retreat, bringing her to the here and now, the one place that she had craved to be for so long. His tongue sought entrance and she obliged. Her fingers tangled through his thick, dark hair as his arms wrapped tightly around her waist, holding her more intimately to his length.

She was drowning.

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street_

_And a siren wails in the night..._

His hand slowly moved up her side, then further until his fingers brushed her right breast. She let out an almost torturous moan and she jumped back.

"Jo," Pacey exclaimed startled, his forehead crinkling in concern.

"I'm…I'm sorry, " Joey stammered, not able to look at him directly, sweeping strands of her behind her ear.

"Look at me, Jo" he gently ordered.

She reluctantly lifted her head.

"What's wrong?"

Could she tell him now? Joey thought. She should tell him, she knew. But could she? The reality of what could be awaiting her recoiled her stomach. If she said the words, it would be real. And dealing with what was real was never her strong suit. She wanted concrete answers before pulling Pacey into this potential nightmare.

But she wouldn't lie to him either.

"Pacey," Joey gave a small smile, bordering on solemn, "I can honestly say, as of right this moment, nothing is wrong."

His brows furrowed, "What does that mean?"

Joey sighed, "It's been a long day, Pacey. I've had my nose in a manuscript most of the day. I'm tired. I have a headache. I….I promise if there happens to be something to tell you, I will."

"Well, that sounds cryptic, " he stated, his voice becoming distant.

Joey reached out and took his hand, her eyes pleading with him to understand, "I don't mean to be, not exactly anyway. Can you just hold me tonight, Pace? I…I just need to feel your arms around me," her voice hitched with unconcealed emotion.

With worry etched across his face, Pacey just stared at her for a few endless seconds before nodding slightly. He enfolded her in his arms. "I'm holding you to that promise," he whispered before closing his eyes and kissing her forehead.

…...

Monday evening at the Icehouse was as chaotic as ever. No rest for the weary when you owned the most popular eatery in town. Pacey greeted the patrons, checked in with his staff, and made a quick stop in the kitchen to survey preparations. When he finally stepped into his back office, he let out a tired breath, sitting down behind his desk.

He finally had everything he ever dreamed, but everything felt as if it was ready to fall through the icy cracks. The weekend had started out perfect, beyond perfect. His connection with Joey had seemed iron clad. That first night all he could see in her sparkling brown eyes was endless hope for their future.

Then came Saturday morning and that hope began to flicker from her gaze.

What had happened?

Was she having second thoughts?

Pacey kept waiting for her to open up and tell him what was eating her, but that moment never came. On Sunday, Joey almost seemed back to normal. She put on a bright smile as they navigated through the hustle and bustle of the city. They reveled in the sight of symbolic freedom of the Statue of Liberty; they enjoyed the array of works at the Museum of Modern Art to Joey's artistic delight; and then they relaxed and ate in the cozy firelight of the restaurant, One If By Land, Two If By Sea.

But Pacey could still sense the tension within her. In fact, it became abundantly clear when she fell right to sleep when they arrived home.

_"The day just wore me out. I'm exhausted," she'd murmured against his chest_.

It was not the lack of sex that bothered him. They were never just about sex even if the gravitational pull had never weakened between them. It was the sudden lack of communication that had him at a complete loss.. She was hiding something, that much was obvious.

Should he push the issue? No, he decided, not quite yet anyway.

Their early morning goodbye was bittersweet. Even though his visit didn't quite live up to his expectations, they both didn't want it to end.

_"I really wish life didn't have to give us these obstacles," Joey had confessed, wrapping her arms around his neck_.

_"But we wouldn't be us without them, right?" he smiled down at her._

_"Unfortunately, that does seem to be the case," she agreed, her eyes clouding with dispiritedness._

_His heart squeezed, "But to our good fortune, Gretchen has decided to continue her role as an ideal sister and help out next weekend too," he told her, his voice purposely heightening with hopefulness._

_Her eyes glimmered a bit and her mouth curved up slightly, "Well, I can hardly wait." She said, meeting his lips in one last, long kiss before he reluctantly walked out the door._

Leaning forward now, Pacey reached for the phone, feeling a bit uneasy about leaving her. The restaurant needed him, but he had an overpowering hunch that Joey needed him more even if she wouldn't admit it.

Three rings later she was picked up.

"Hey."

"Hey," came her soft reply, "I was just thinking about you."

"What a coincidence," he smiled. " Any specifics you care to share." Pacey chuckled, picturing her signature roll of the eyes.

"I…I just wish we could rewind back to Friday," Joey confessed gloomily, "and have a do over. Everything after that was a disaster and I'm sorry, Pace."

"There's no reason to apologize, Jo," he quickly countered. "I just wish you would tell me what's wrong. I don't want us to fall into that old pattern. This is a fresh start, right?"

She sighed heavily, "Like I said, there's nothing wrong. And if there is I'll tell you. I love you, Pacey, and I don't want anything getting in our way this time."

"Same goes for me, Jo," he replied gently. "Please if anything does come up, promise me you won't let it fester.

"I promise."

After they said good night, Pacey reclined back and closed his eyes, trying to suppress the urge to run back to New York.

…...

Joey leaned her head back against the wall of Dr. Meredith Gardner's waiting room, It had been a shaky few days. Now it was Thursday the day of reckoning. When she first called for an appointment, as luck would have it, there was an opening Monday afternoon. So, even with a overload of work she took a sick day.

All the while, she wouldn't let her cynical self make her a nervous wreak. It was probably nothing, she'd chanted in her head.

That all ended, however, when Dr. Gardner looked at her with serious eyes and said that she'd like Joey to go for a mammogram the next day. She would call over at Presbyterian Hospital and see what they had open.

_"There's a good chance that this is nothing. With your family history, however, I want to be safe rather than sorry," the doctor had stated with sincere honesty_.

So, this meant more time away from work, more sidestepping Pacey's worrisome calls with feigned normalcy, not to mention Bessie's concern. She couldn't do this to them, Joey realized. She wanted to tell them, but she also didn't want to make this situation any more dramatic. It was tug of war with her head and heart. It was essentially her same old song but with a different, drearier beat.

Going through the uncomfortable mammogram was not as terrible as the seemingly endless wait for the results. She had tried to keep herself occupied with her manuscripts, but her mother had invaded her mind., her brown eyes, similar to Joey's own, turning from bright with optimism to faint and accepting, her voice echoing….

_"I will fight this…I'm not about to give up."_

_"I'll always be here with, you, Joey, even if you can't see me."_

"Joey Potter, Dr. Gardner will see you now?" a nurse called from the entryway to the back of the clinic.

Joey blinked out of her reverie and stood on heavy legs. As she followed the nurse, her stomach knotted so tight, making her severely nauseous. As she waited for the doctor, the white walls decorated with Harvard plaques and other awards seemed to close in around her like a vice,

Deep breaths, in and out, in and out.

"Joey," Dr. Gardner's voice pulled Joey out of her panicked state, taking a seat behind her desk and facing Joey with kind but serious green eyes.

She sat up straighter, ready for the inevitable. "It's not good, is it?" she asked without preamble.

The doctor looked down for a moment at her file, then back up, "Well, we don't know yet. Joey, the mammogram results show that there is a mass about two centimeters in diameter, barely visible. I'd like to schedule you for a biopsy."

Her throat constricted, "When?"

"As soon as possible, early next week, maybe," Dr Gardner replied all professional before turning empathic. "Joey, I'm not going to lie. This isn't going to be easy, but it would help if you had a support system. Very few can handle this alone. Do you have family and friends close by?"

She only nodded.

…...

First came the jingle of keys and then the turn of the knob. The anxiety he'd carried from Capeside overwhelmed him now as he stood by the window looking absently at the city skyline.. After several days of hearing Joey's tiresome, melancholy voice over the phone, Pacey couldn't bear it any longer. And when Bessie shared the same worry, he didn't waste time in getting on the next plane.

Joey walked into the living room, her eyes widening, "Pacey."

He took in the dark circles under her eyes and thinning face. It had barely been a week, but she looked as if she lost a few pounds. God, what was happening? Was he the cause? Pacey couldn't help the thought from creeping in like a snake slithering by with his old insecurities.

"What are you doing here?" Joey asked surprised. "What about the restaurant?"

"The restaurant," Pacey echoed, laughing humorlessly. "Bodie's taking care of it, but I don't give a damn about the restaurant. My only concern is you, Jo. Don't you get that by now." He almost hollered.

"Pacey, please," she pleaded quietly, her eyes starting to glisten. "D…don't make this harder."

"Make what harder, Joey?" he asked, his frustration boiling to the top. "Look at you, Jo. You're wasting away. Am I doing this to you? Are you having second thoughts about us?"

"NO!" she blurted out, sobbing now, tears streaming down her cheeks. "I..I..n…neeed you more than ever right now and it's scaring me to death."

For a moment, Pacey just stared at the stricken woman who he'd loved for the greater part of his life. He slowly walked toward her, foreboding replacing his anger. "What is it?" he whispered

She wiped at her eyes, sniffling, "I found a…a l…. lump."

His brow raised., her words not registering to him at first, then, "What?"

"In my breast, " Joey explained hollowly. "You know, like my mom."

Pacey shut his eyes and shook his head, unwilling to believe it, "No, you're too young. You need to make an appointment…"

"Already have," she cut in softly. "The…They want to do a biopsy. This is just like my mom." she repeated brokenly.

His Stomach dropped like a lead weight. The ground beneath his feet seemed unsteady. This couldn't be happening to her. Joey didn't deserve this. All her life she'd fought to get ahead, to achieve success and happiness, and there was a battle to overcome at every turn. Now this? Pacey just couldn't comprehend it. But he would move heaven and earth to prevent her any further agony.

He pulled her to him, wrapping his arms around her back and resting his chin atop her head. "You're not your mom, Jo, " he whispered achingly. "And whatever this is I'm not going anywhere."


	4. Chapter 4

**_ Overcoming the Battle_**

**_Chapter Four_**

Leaning back in the wicker chair Joey closed her eyes and tried to lose herself in the harmonious melody of the wind chimes. As a little girl, the sound had meant climbing trees and splashing around in the creek, 4th of July fireworks and her mom's homemade lemonade. The sound meant simpler times, a time when life wasn't so complex and nerve-wrecking.

Joey sighed and opened her lids. It was no use. She couldn't relax. Her eyes glanced upon the strained glass hummingbird wind chime hanging above the Potter B&B's kitchen window. The bird taunted her as it swayed gently in the early spring breeze, making everything she used to take for granted seem so close, yet so far away.

She abruptly turned away. Maybe coming back for the weekend was a mistake, she thought as she stared out at the creek from the porch. She had agreed to accompany Pacey back to the Cape. Despite his repeated denials to the contrary, Joey knew that he needed to check in at the Icehouse after his abrupt departure yesterday, but he, true to his word, was reluctant to leave her side. As much as she didn't want to be anyone's main priority, especially _his, _under these circumstances, she was. _Circumstance_ was the only _C _term that she could attach at the moment to this particular scare without her stomach becoming a tightfisted knot. So they compromised. Joey would come with him and while he attended to business, she would tell her sister about her forthcoming biopsy.

And so far, it was going better than she expected. Okay, maybe it just seemed that way because as soon as she uttered the words, a guest came out asking Bessie for extra towels after her twin toddlers made a flood in the bathroom. Bessie had no choice but to hurry inside.

Now Joey heard the squeak of the screen door and turned her head. Her sister walked out carrying two glasses of iced tea. "Here," she held one out to Joey before taking a seat in the other wicker chair.

"So is potential disaster averted in the bathroom?" Joey asked before taking a sip.

Bessie nodded, "All cleaned up."

They lapsed into silence and Joey's gaze returned to the scenery. She breathed in the sweet scent from the rose garden that Bessie recently added to the B&B. "It's peaceful out here," she said quietly, almost to herself.

"I'm so glad we extended this porch. It's a great place to read, watch the sunset... or to engage in small talk to avoid what's really on our minds," Bessie smirked when Joey turned her head.

"I'm not avoiding it, she said, dropping her gaze to her lap.

"When's the biopsy?"

Joey sighed and looked up, "This…this Wednesday."

"I'll be there."

She shook her head, "Bess, you don't….you don't have to."

"I want to, Joey."

"No, okay," she argued with more sharpness than she intended. This was exactly what she didn't want. There was no need to take out her anxiety and frustration on others. Sighing, Joey gentled her voice, "I…I mean, it's just a test, Bessie. A needle biopsy is not major surgery. And Pacey will be there."

"It's not the same," her sister countered, putting her glass on the nearby table. "Why don't you let people care for you?"

Brushing her hair behind her ear, Joey reluctantly admitted, "I'm doing my best, okay. It's just been a little more than twenty-four hours since the doctor told me that…that…I…that I might have…have…"

"That you might have cancer," Bessie supplied gently.

Joey flinched, sniffling she said, "I can't say it. God, it's like a cruel joke, Bess. I finally have my life where I want it to be. I finally tell Pacey I want to be with him and now the rug's starting slip from under me."

"It doesn't mean you will be entirely thrown off course. We don't know anything yet, Jo, "her sister gave a hesitant smile before continuing. "You just can't close yourself off. I…I know you're going to hate this, but I called Dad and he'll be here tonight."

Joey's eyes widened and asked, "Why?" She sighed. "I really didn't want to tell him until I had the results, Bessie. What am I supposed to say?"

"Exactly what you told me, that you're going for a biopsy."

Joey shut her eyes, raising her hand to her forehead. The beginning of a headache thumped to life as she fought back the tears threatening to fall.

Bessie came over and enveloped her into a hug, "It will be okay, sis. "

Even though she didn't believe the words, Joey welcomed the comfort.

….

"How are you holding up?" Gretchen asked her forehead creased with concern.

Leaning back against the bar and crossing his ankles, Pacey let out a heavy breath. He'd come to the Icehouse to prevent trouble before the Friday night crowd scurried in only to find that his sister already had things under control. Naturally, this meant that he had nothing to do but worry about Joey. For the last twenty-four hours, Pacey had tried to act like his regular carefree, humorous self, for Joey's sake, while feeling helpless on the inside. He didn't want her to feel obligated to reassure him every second. He knew already that she was going through hell.

And there was nothing he could do about it.

His frustration had caused him to lash out at his prep cook for having the water for the pasta a bit too high. Frank, being the big teddy bear that he was, stammered, "S…Sorry, boss, I…I was just about to lower it."

But Gretchen was less than intimated. "What the hell is your problem?" she'd asked Pacey after assuring Frank that he did nothing wrong.

So Pacey told her.

Now he said, "How do you think I'm holding up, Gretchen? I can't make this better. I can't say everything will be okay without having doubts and apprehension. And Joey knows it. I..I feel powerless."

"You're doing enough, Pace, just by being there for her."

He dropped his head and sighed, "You're just saying the compulsory thing because you don't know what else to say."

Gretchen nodded. "You're right. I don't know what else to say," she said wryly, pausing before going into business mode. "So I'll give you something else to worry about. You need a full-time manager, pronto. I need to go back to Maine early on Sunday. Chad's brother's getting married and as his wife I have to go with him, I'm afraid."

"Well, you did not need to come since I'm here."

"I'm glad I did. Look at Frank."

Pacey rubbed the bridge of his nose before saying, "I'm sorry about that. I'll apologize. And I'll talk to Susan about taking extra shifts. I'll be in New York all week…and maybe longer," he finished, not wanting to think too far into the future.

But his sister shook her head, "You can't do that. You can't ask Susan. She's a part-time floor manager and has three little kids and a husband who works nights, Pacey. You can't ask her to take on a full-time manager's job, some job she didn't ask for. Pacey, you need somebody permanently."

"I know," he replied dejectedly, "I've been trying to find somebody reliable for the past month."

"You're too picky," Gretchen accused, "Pace, being a restaurant manager is a demanding position, but it's not rocket science. I'll bet the next person to come through those doors can do it," she turned toward the entrance and froze.

"I'll do it," a familiar voice piped in. Pacey did a double take as his father walked up to the bar. He wore his faded Red Sox cap and a navy button down short-sleeved shirt, embodying the image of a stress free existence. This wasn't the same man who berated and insulted his youngest son, Pacey knew. Sometimes, though, he had trouble leaving that man behind while trying to create a new relationship with the warmer version.

"You'll do what, Pop?" Pacey asked, hoping he'd misunderstood because he couldn't imagine-

"I'll be your manager," John Witter, former-coldhearted-bastard-of-a-father-and-retired-sherriff-of-Capeside, replied in all seriousness.

"Well, there you have it, Pace, " Gretchen grinned, "the answer to our prayers." She slapped him on the back.

He shot her a dark scowl before saying, "Ah, Pop, as much as I appreciate the offer-"

"I know what ya thinking," John stopped him, holding up his hand. " 'It's a ridiculous notion. What do I know about the restaurant business?'"

"You have no experience."

"But I looked after this town for thirty-five years and crime was kept at a minimum," the retired cop countered with a resolute tone, showing that he wasn't joking now. "If I could keep this town running smoothly, I can do the same for this place."

"You're really serious about this," Pacey said more to himself than to his father, trying to believe it. The man who once called him a loser wanted to help him run his restaurant. The idea was outlandish, but he really did welcome the offer.

"I say we give him a chance," Gretchen chirped, smiling. "What's the worst thing that can happen?"

Pacey glared at her again, then turned to his father, "Why do you want to do this, Pop? You're retired. I mean, what do you really know about cooking?"

"Well, doesn't your kitchen staff know how to cook?" John replied gruffly, raising his brow.

"Yes, but-"

"Do you trust them?"

"Yes, but-"

"Then we wouldn't have a problem," John argued before sighing, "The truth is, son, your mother's driving me nuts. She has her reading and sewing groups to the house and tries to get me to participate. And you know the woman can't cook worth a damn."

Pacey couldn't help but smile and found himself asking, "You really think you can manage this place?"

"I'm willing to rearrange my schedule to show him the ropes," Gretchen offered with sincerity now.

"I thought you had a life to get back to."

"I can make an exception for Pop."

Pacey looked back and forth between Gretchen and their father. He wished that he had more time to think about it. Then again, he had more important matters to occupy his time, to wish and hope for. As much as Pacey loved and cared about the Icehouse, it didn't compare to how he felt about Joey. She came first in his life. And he needed to be in New York with her, not here interviewing possible managers. The urgency within him won out and he said, "You're hired, Pop." He held out his hand.

As they shook hands, a rare, genuine smile broke out across his father's face, "You won't regret this, son."

And in that moment, Pacey believed him.

…..

As the golden rays of sunset peaked through the windows of the B&B, Joey told Mike Potter what was ahead for her this coming week. She tried to not sound melodramatic, but her father could read between the lines. They may not always have had a close relationship, especially during her adolescence, but he could still see right through her tough exterior.

As they sat on the sofa, her father asked solemnly "How are you truly feeling, honey?"

Joey swept a strand of hair away from her eyes. "Scared," she admitted faintly, feeling her throat tighten.

"Thinking of your mother?"

She nodded.

Mike sighed before replying, "I wasn't there for you girls when you needed me the most. I was caught up in my own stupidity. I truly regret that. I don't know all that your mother went through, but I do know how courageous she was," he looked up and closed his eyes as if seeing Lillian Potter in all her heavenly glory, then returned his gaze to Joey. "And I know she's looking down on you now."

"I…I know that too," Joey said softly, smiling sadly. She remembered the cloudy days of her mother's illness and her father's imprisonment. Sometimes, the events became jumbled in her mind. It was difficult to recollect what came first. It really didn't matter. What mattered was that she'd lost both of her parents.

She was just grateful one came back.

Their conversation turned toward a different, more factual direction as Joey relayed what her doctor had said. Then her father asked, "Is there anything I can do?"

Joey shook her head, not really giving much thought to the question. At that moment, though Bessie walked over from the kitchen carrying a tray of coffee.

"Maybe there is, Dad," her sister offered as she handed each of them a mug. "Joey, Pacey's still looking for a manager, isn't he?"

"Y…yeah,"

And Dad, you're still looking for a job?" Bessie asked, sitting down in the adjacent rocker and putting the tray on the coffee table.

Joey raised her brow, "Dad, what happened to your job at the diner." The Wesley's' Diner in Falmouth had hired him about three years ago as a waiter. Then six months ago he was promoted to manager. Joey knew that her father didn't see it as a big accomplishment, but she was proud of him. And happy to know that he found some peace and contentment.

"Went under," he replied, almost sheepishly before taking a gulp of coffee.

"It's not his fault, Joey," Bessie jumped in defensively. "The diner went bankrupt."

"I didn't mean anything by it, Bess," she argued, "It's just that nobody told me." She looked at her sister pointedly.

"It's all right, guys," their father cut in, "I will find something in no time. I already have feelers out there."

"Who needs feelers," Bessie responded, "The Icehouse needs somebody." She gazed at Joey as if expecting her agreement. When it didn't come, Bessie prompted, "Joey, don't you think Dad would be perfect for the position?"

There was nothing like being put on the spot. "I…I…"

"It's okay, Joey," he gave an understanding smile before addressing his other daughter. "Bess, I don't think Pacey wants the ex-con who's responsible for getting the original restaurant burnt down to run things."

"Nonsense," Bessie shook her head. "You really don't know Pacey. He's not the type of guy to hold prior offenses against you, right Jo?"

Just then, the front door opened and Joey smiled in relief, watching the man in question walk into the room. "Let's just ask Pacey."

"Ask Pacey What?" he grinned at her and then gave her father a nod in greeting.

"Bessie wants you to hire Dad as manager."

Pacey looked at the three of them and laughed, "You're an hour late. I just hired my father. Care to be partner, Mr. Potter."

…

Several hours later, Joey walked through the threshold into her old bedroom, wearing old, gray drawstring pajama bottoms and a white t-shirt. As luck would have it, this room wasn't supposed to be occupied by nosey tourists for the next few days. For that, Joey was grateful. She wanted the comfort of familiar surroundings; maybe they'd entice her into much needed sleep.

She heard Pacey before she saw him, "Pop, I know that." When she turned her head to the right, she observed Pacey in his favorite Bruins t-shirt lounging on her bed, his cell to his ear, mild aggravation laced his voice. "No, I'm not making a tremendous mistake. Mike Potter knows the business and can help you, Pop," he paused; rubbing his closed lids with his thumb and forefinger, pinching the bridge of his nose, and then suddenly blinked them wide open. "The Icehouse won't return to ashes," he sighed as his free hand began to fly wildly as he spoke, "Why can't you give the guy the benefit of the doubt? What? I'm not getting back at you for my lousy childhood, Pop."

Joey rolled her eyes at that, but she wasn't surprised at John Witter's less than thrilled reaction to Pacey's newly constructed managing plan. At first, Joey, herself, was cautious Hell, even her father tried to reassure Pacey that he shouldn't feel indebted to him due to his relationship with Joey. Translated, her father would rather jump off a cliff than work with the former sheriff. But after an hour long discussion, it was Pacey's cleverness and wit that had Mike Potter nodding in agreement and shaking his hand.

A partnership was made.

Mike Potter had the restaurant experience while John Witter had the respectability in the town. They would make a profitable team, according to Pacey and Joey had to concur. Tourists and residents of Capeside alike would flock to the Icehouse to see the ex-con and retired cop working side-by-side, and they'd stay for the delectable grilled salmon or chicken parmesan.

If only the two men would get along.

As Joey moved closer to the bed, Pacey turned his head, his eyes meeting hers instantly softening his strained features. He smiled at her as he concluded his call, "Pop, I gotta go. We'll talk more tomorrow. Goodnight," he clicked off his cell and put it on the nightstand.

"Don't rush on my account," Joey smirked removing the extra pillows before sinking down onto the mattress.

"Believe me, I wasn't," Pacey responded dryly, "That call couldn't have ended a moment too soon."

She rolled onto her side to face him, bracing her elbow on a pillow and resting her cheek upon her upturned palm. "So how opposed is your dad?"

"Let me put it this way," he replied, folding his hands under the back of his head, "he refuses to quit. He doesn't want to give me the satisfaction and he wants to catch your father red handed. The good ol' sheriff's convinced that he's up to his ear in illegal activities and he's gonna drain me dry."

"And you aren't a little cautious about it, given my dad's track record?"

"No," Pacey said simply, narrowing his eyes, "are you?"

Joey shrugged, "Not really, but the past isn't easy to forget. This could very well be a potential nightmare, you do know that, right Pace?"

"That's why," he said amusingly, "I have Gretchen as referee."

"You don't mind leaving your sister with two men who could possibly kill each other and her in the process?"

"She can handle it; after all she was born into the Witter clan."

Joey's lips curved up slightly, "You have a point." But then she became sober, "Pacey, you know you don't have to go back with me Sunday."

His smile receded, "What do you mean?"

She hesitated, "It's…It's just that you don't have to stay by my side at every second of every day. Contrary to popular belief, I'm not going to break without you holding my hand, Pacey. Whatever the results say, life needs to go on. I still need to work. You still need to make a living."

"I know all that, Jo," he replied gently, bringing his hand to her cheek. "I just want us to be in the same city. I love you, Jo."

"I love you too," Joey said softly, moving into his opened arms. She kissed him lightly on his lips before resting her head on his chest and looked up at him with a smile. "Despite what I said, I'm glad you will be in the same city."

"I'm glad," Pacey whispered, brushing his lips over her forehead. She shut her eyes and started drifting off to sleep, pushing the days ahead out of her mind.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Overcoming the Battle**_

_**Chapter Five**_

After Joey walked into the darkened apartment, she glanced out the living room window at the gleaming lights from other buildings and skyscrapers taking over the evening sky. Normally, the lights signaled the end of a busy workday, the time of day to forget your anxiety and stress over writers and manuscripts and just sit back and wind down, Joey thought.

But not now, not tonight.

It was only the beginning of what was sure to be an endless wait.

Suddenly, there was a click behind her and the apartment lights flashed on, making Joey squint, breaking her daze. She turned around to see Pacey standing in the doorway with a faint smile on his face.

He broke the silence by saying, "Well, I have good news. We only got junk mail today." He went to the side table and put down a few envelopes.

Her lips perked up slightly, "At least there's good news about something."

Pacey faced her intently then, but asked casually, "How about I make a quick dinner?"

Her hand went to her uneasy stomach feeling as if her muscles were in a constricting vice. "I'm really not hungry," she replied, "I just want to change and watch some TV."

"I'll put something aside for you then."

"Okay" Joey nodded before heading to the bedroom.

She shut the door and leaned back against it, closing her eyes. She should have felt a bit relieved, Joey thought. The biopsy was over and all she had left over was a little soreness from the needle. She should be relieved that the procedure took less than a half hour and that the pathologist thought that they took enough samples. She should be relieved to be able to go right home.

Why then wasn't she relieved?

Because this was the easy part. The thought pushed forth in her mind. It was something that was always there. Joey always knew that the biopsy was the easy part, but she wanted to feel a bit better after today. The truth was, though, that she wasn't any closer to_ better_.

The results were still an unknown.

Would she be stage 1, stage 2, or stage 4? Would she need a lumpectomy, radiation, or chemo? Or all three?

No, Joey shook herself out of despair. No, she wouldn't crumble and let whatever this was get to her and consume her. As she's told Pacey the other night, life needed to go on. Joey would go to work tomorrow and put her worry aside for a few hours. Tonight she would relax and watch some TV with Pacey and have a good night's sleep.

Yeah, that was what she would do. Joey pushed some wayward stands of hair away from her face and straightened from the door.

Now how could she make herself believe it?

...

At the sound of the bedroom door closing, Pacey sighed and raked his fingers through his hair. He looked over at the package of defrosted chicken legs on the kitchen counter and then he turned toward the sofa. He wasn't in a big rush to eat himself.

After Pacey sat down, he grabbed the remote on the cushion and was about to click on the TV when his gaze landed on the cordless phone. God, he wished it would ring with good news or any news for that matter. It was the unknown that was killing Joey, Pacey knew. At least if they had some answers, they would know what she was facing.

Or maybe that he was just fooling himself.

His mind wandered to earlier in the day…

_After the nurse had called her name, Joey squeezed his hand and stood up. Pacey gave a small smile as he gazed up into her uncertain eyes. Her mouth twitched at the corner, trying to become a half-smile, but not quite making it. They'd already gone over what to expect from the procedure with Dr. Greene, the attending physician, and Joey had went through all the paperwork. Now the time was here._

_Pacey watched as Joey turned and followed the nurse around the corner. Letting out a weary breath, he'd looked around the semi-circular waiting room of the breast care center. Over to his right a middle-aged couple sat, the woman was reading a People magazine while the man rested his head against the wall, seemingly lost in his own thoughts. Why were they here? Pacey had wondered. Was she sick? Maybe they were here for someone._

"_Hey."_

_At the burly voice, Pacey jerked his head around to see a lumber jack of a guy in his early sixties holding out a cup of coffee._

"_Here, drink this. You look like you need it more than me."_

"_Ah," Pacey hesitated before taking it, "thanks."_

_The man took a seat across from him, "I'm Les."_

"_Pacey."_

"_This is your first time here, I take it." It was a statement, not a question._

_Pacey nodded, "How could you tell?"_

"_You've got that scared shitless look."_

"_I was trying for the supportive look," Pacey's lips tugged up slightly, trying to give his words the air of humor._

_Les shook his head, "They can always see through the strong façade."_

"_What can I do?" Pacey's false bravado crumbled and he found himself asking, "If the results of the biopsy say malignant, what can I do?"_

"_Just listen and pay attention, get second and third opinions and be a shoulder to cry on. That's all you can do," Les offered before divulging, "Elise, my wife, just wants to remember what home feels like. She's having her second round of chemo this time around, been in remission once. Lately these walls seem more familiar to us than our home," he shrugged and laughed humorously. "But what can you do?_

_Pacey leaned forward and asked, "How's she doing?"_

_Les shrugged, "The doctor say Elise has a good chance of beating it again. But you just have to take it day by day," he sighed, slapping his hands on his knees as he stood. "I better go check on Elise." He looked down at Pacey full of empathy, "I hope I don't see you here again, no offense."_

"_None taken" Pacey murmured even though the man had already walked away._

…

"Is a black screen entertaining?"

Pacey shook himself back to the present and turned his head to catch Joey's smirk. He then gazed at the remote in his hand, "Reruns. Summer hiatus, you know," Pacey joked as his eyes took in her navy t-shirt and navy and white pajama bottoms. "You look comfortable."

Joey shrugged, "Might as well be now when tomorrow will be an extremely long workday." She went to the other end of the sofa and plopped down curling her legs up.

Pacey narrowed his eyebrows, "Are you sure you…"

Joey cut in, "Pacey, I will be fine. I just had a long lecture from Bessie about how I shouldn't push myself, that I don't have to prove a point."

"So you called Bessie?"

Joey nodded, "I promised to call to assure her that everything went okay today. She's still quite pissed that I didn't want her here." Joey lowered her lashes, something Pacey knew that she did when she didn't want to admit the truth.

"Well, I'd be pissed too," his lips curved up slightly.

Her eyes met his and she said, "Okay, maybe Bessie should've come. I know I'm not handling this thing perfectly."

Even though her tone was casual, Pacey could sense that Joey was serious. He knew that she wanted to deal with this with her own preset rules. But the trouble was that there weren't any rules on emotion, especially in this case. As Pacey looked into Joey's vulnerable eyes, the shattering ache that had pierced his chest for the past week became excruciating. "Nobody does, Jo," he said softly. He moved closer to her and put his arm around her shoulder.

Joey leaned into him and Pacey felt her body relax like a balloon slowly deflating after a long journey across the sky. And the tension within him eased as he caressed her back.

After a few moments of contentment, her eyes lifted back to his and she asked, "Why don't I smell anything cooking?"

"What?"

"I thought you were going to make dinner."

"Well," Pacey explained, "since you declined my offer, I decided to wait a little while."

Her eyes sparked with amusement "What if I changed my mind?"

Relishing in the bit of normalcy, Pacey grinned, "Then, I'm obligated to serve you."

With that, Joey broke out with her first genuine smile of the day, drawing him in until his lips met hers in a lingering kiss, blocking out the uncertainties, making the evening almost seem like any other if only for a moment.

…..

Pacey was just about to enter Scully's when his cell vibrated. He stepped aside under the restaurant's green awning and checked the number. It was either Joey or yep, it was Gretchen. She'd called every day ranting and raving about how Pacey pushed her blindly into the pits of hell. Their father hadn't exactly made things easy on Mike Potter, as Pacey had expected. But John Witter took his hatred to new levels by shadowing the other manager around, checking the books three times a day for discrepancies, and searching each delivery for drugs.

However, the two men had so far managed to remain professional in front of the diners. The sheriff seemed to take to his new position quickly, for that Pacey was relieved. As for Mike, he remained all business and most people's willingness to not hold his past misdeeds against him seemed to put Mike, and therefore Pacey, at ease.

"Hey Gretch," Pacey answered the call, covering his other ear to block out the rush of New York City traffic "How are you this Friday morning?"

"Let's just cut the pleasantries, little brother," his sister replied, "I just wanted to remind you that I'm leaving tomorrow. Grumpy and grumpier are on their own from here on out."

"Has Pop's attitude toward Mike improved any?"

Gretchen laughed, "Since yesterday? No, Pop's still his suspicious self, but Mike can hold his own. I think things will be fine. They're both professionals," she paused then changing her tone, "How's Joey?"

Pacey sighed, "Same. No news." Wednesday night had been nice. They enjoyed dinner and watched _Naked Gun,_ a comedy that was sure to induce mindless laughter, which was Pacey intention when he'd picked it. Anything to keep a smile on Joey was his priory.

But as the hours passed and still no word from the doctor, Joey became more and more jittery and frustrated. She couldn't sleep, Pacey knew, from the tossing and turning and punching of pillows from her side of the bed.

"Give Joey my love," Gretchen said as their conversion ended.

Pacey then tried to get his mindset on his forthcoming job interview. On Monday, he had connected a few acquaintances that he'd met through the Icehouse and through their connections Pacey had gotten wind of an opening for the head-chef position at Scully's, where, according to one critic in the Post a few months back, _you're_ _served the worst authentic Irish-American fare that you will ever know._ Pacey wondered what happened to the chef that earned that critique.

Some would say Pacey was taking a step down, but he just thought of it as testing the waters before taking strides to open his own restaurant in the city.

When he walked into the establishment, he was hit right away by the elegant Irish décor. Cushioned intricately designed chairs surrounded round tables that scattered the middle floor while booths filled out the area by the windows, all in forest green.

"Witter?" came a familiar voice through the vacant room.

Pacey jerked his head to the right and his eyes widened, "Drue Valentine."

The once troublemaking teen, who had despised the idea of work, resembled your ever day bartender as he wiped down the counter. The image didn't compute with the cocky, arrogant guy Pacey remembered from the halls of Capeside High. Then again, Drue did like to serve alcohol and other inebriating substances at parties and raves, he thought, grimly.

"You work here?" Pacey asked as he went closer to the bar. "You of all people."

"Incredible, huh?" Drue laughed.

"How long have you been here?"

"About three years," Drue shrugged. "My parents cut the purse strings and I didn't want to end up at death's door, so I thought what the hell-Get a job and go to grad school."

"Grad school? Pacey echoed, unable to keep the surprise from his voice.

"In my second year at NYU." Drue threw the rag over his shoulder into a tub.

"How did that happen?"

"It was Jen actually" Drue said, becoming reflective. "A few years ago, Jen came in here, the only time she did, and we commiserated about our lives. She said, 'You're a mighty fine bartender, but don't you want to do something else with your life'," he gave a laugh, but his eyes were solemn. "It was a shock to hear what happened. Jen and I didn't always have the best relationship, but I considered her one of my few good friends."

Pacey dropped his head and smiled slightly, "Jen always had a unique wisdom." _As much as you want to, you can't rely on someone else to make you feel alive. It's an inside job,_ Jen's last words echoed in his head, the words that had propelled him to find some closure, but in return gave him a new start.

"So, what are you doing in the Big Apple?" Drue cut in to his thoughts, "I thought you owned a restaurant in Mayberry."

Pacey just ignored that, and replied, "I do, but it was time for a change."

"And Joey, doesn't she live here now?" Drue looked at him slyly.

Pacey nodded, "She does."

"What does Dawson think of you shacking up with his soul mate Sam?"

"We are…Wait, you watch _The Creek?"_

Just then, a bald, heavyset guy rushed in through backdoor, which Pacey assumed was the kitchen. "You must be Pacey Witter," the man hurried to shake his hand. "I'm Scully, Scully McAvoy. I heard good things about you, good things. When can you start?"

"Uh," Pacey blinked, "excuse me?"

"Can you start now?" Scully asked a little impatiently.

"I thought I was just coming in for an interview."

Scully shook his head, "There's no time for that, no time when I have a crisis." He practically pushed Pacey toward the kitchen.

"Well," he began, "I just think-"

"Yes, Mr. Witter, we'll talk later, but the beef is burning right now.

The beef was burning? Now that critique made sense. As Pacey followed his new boss through the swinging doors, he heard Drue chuckle and call back, "Welcome to Scully's, Witter, where no day is dull."

…

Joey's gazed at her computer monitor and sighed. She still had dozens of emails and voice mail messages left to return, not to mention a pile of manuscripts waiting for her attention. But it was a distraction at least, she thought glumly.

The last couple days had made her a nervous wreck. Thankfully her boss was very understanding and sympathetic. He'd said that he would accommodate her, meaning if Joey wanted, she could have a reduced workload. But she wasn't there yet. She needed the work, she needed the outlet. Unfortunately, it meant that Joey still had to deal with _inconvenienced _writers who wanted to know why she had taken so much personal time. Joey didn't feel like she had to tell them specifics, at least not yet. All she had been telling them was that she had a health matter. Most of them were satisfied with that, and that made the day a bit easier.

The phone rang, making Joey jump, her mind automatically going to the results. She took a deep breath and answered, "Hello, Joey Potter speaking."

"Oh, you finally made it in today," Christopher replied dryly.

Joey almost groaned. She should've anticipated Christopher calling. He had left messages for her on Wednesday and even called her cell, asking if she'd read his revised final chapters while leaving subtle little digs. The only reason Joey thought he didn't call her directly at home was that he didn't want to deal with Pacey. Christopher still hadn't moved on from their breakup and he'd began to cross the line "I was also in yesterday too, Christopher, as I believe I mentioned in the message I left for you yesterday."

"Well, I was out of town visiting family. You know them right, Joey? We had Thanksgiving with them last year. I know you're too busy with what's-his-name to remember that or anything else for that matter, especially your Job."

Joey did not need this right now and she lashed out, "This is harassment and I'm beyond putting up with it. If you'd listened to your voice mail, you know I had a doctor's appointment Wednesday and last week I went home to Capeside. And yes, I went over your revisions, but I'm tired of your unprofessionalism. Find another editor, Christopher!" she slammed down the receiver.

Her grip hadn't even loosened when the phone rang again.

"What?!" Joey snapped.

"Joey?" a woman replied, "This is Dr. Gardner."

She froze, her heartbeat racing, "I'm sorry…I…'m sorry."

"I have your lab reports from the Presbyterian Breast Care Center."

Joey's throat constricted and she could only say, "Okay."

"I want you to come in to discuss the report. I can make you my last appointment today at six o'clock. Is that alright? "

"That's fine," Joey replied, letting her pulse drop back to normal. "Ah, can I ask, is this your routine procedure or is it that serious?"

"It's routine procedure for certain cases, but I just called you directly because I have a few free minutes. And I know how stressful this can be"

Once the call ended, Joey didn't know what to think or feel. At this point, she just wanted to know.

….

Joey's glanced at the empty chair next to her, wondering what was keeping Pacey. She had called his cell and left a message to meet her at Dr. Gardner's office and even texted him. He didn't get back to her, but Joey thought he'd be here.

Dr. Gardner took a seat behind her desk, checking her watch, "We can wait a few minutes."

Joey began to shake her head, "N-"

Just then, there was a tap on the door and Pacey poked his head in, "Hey," He walked in and sat down, "I'm sorry I'm late," At Joey's questioning expression, he said softly, "I'll tell ya later."

After Joey introduced Pacey to Dr. Gardner, the Physician looked at her directly and replied, "Joey, the report says that the mass appears to be benign.

The knot in her stomach started to uncoil. Her eyes turned to Pacey and she saw his features start to relax and he squeezed her hand.

"However," Dr. Gardner's continued, making both of them turn back abruptly in her direction. "This benign tumor is called hyperplasia, which is basically the accumulation of abnormal cells in the breast duct."

"What does this mean?" Pacey asked.

"Atypical hyperplasia is a precancerous condition that slightly increases your chances for breast cancer in the future. And for people under forty- five, like Joey, the chances are even higher without treatment."

"What treatment do you mean?" Joey asked nervously

"First, I suggest more testing of the tissue, and then if nothing else's found, there are multiple options. There are medications…The other option that reduces the chances of breast cancer by half for those at high-risk is…a prophylactic mastectomy."


	6. Chapter 6

**_Overcoming the Battle_**

**_Chapter Six_**

"You're still here," Joey said groggily walking into her living room toward the kitchen. The morning sun wasn't streaming into the apartment which obviously meant that it was closer to the afternoon hour. All who had a nine to five job on a Friday or who weren't recovering from a surgical biopsy were probably out of their pajamas and at their place of employment at the particular moment.

This did not include Joey.

"Sorry, Sis," Bessie replied, placing the coffee pot back on the counter and turning with a steaming mug in hand. "You're stuck with me for three more hours. My flight leaves at four."

Joey's eyes widened, "It's one in the afternoon?"

Her sister nodded, "Yep, looks like it's becoming your normal wake up time." She handed Joey the mug.

Joey restrained from rolling her eyes as she went back to the couch and sat down, "I thought we agreed to a truce last night," she said remembering her sister's apology and her own apology quite clearly. For the last month, everyone around her was on pins and needles, most specifically herself. Getting the news that she probably didn't have cancer, but the probability was quite high that she could have it in the future was a shock to say the least. Joey did the most "un-Joey" thing and called her sister to come for extra support, which Bessie was more than willing to give. The older Potter sister had put the B&B in the more than capable hands of Bodie and flew out to New York a day before Joey's surgical biopsy, which Dr. Gardner had said was the best option to rule out cancer entirely. However, now that it had been a week since the procedure, which had given cancer free results, yet left that inevitable _someday_ waiting in the wings, Joey was beginning to regret having her sister here.

What should she do next? Bessie kept on questioning. What was the next step? Should she have a second and third opinion? Should she have a preventative mastectomy? And so on and so forth. Never ending, it seemed.

"_What does Pacey say?" Bessie had asked last night while she washed dishes and tidied up Joey's kitchen after dinner._

_Joey looked up from a manuscript she had been trying to read and asked, furrowing her brow "What do you mean? 'What does Pacey say?' "_

_Bessie rolled her eyes, "Have you two talked about your options?"_

_Joey nodded, "Of course, Bess, we talked about it. He, unlike you, understands that it is my body and my decision. He understands that I need space and time." Joey had cut herself off before mentioning that Pacey always seemed to be at the restaurant these days and they hardly had time alone since she was given a clean bill of health. But really, who could blame him? Joey thought. He needed to work and it gave him the excuse to be away from this suffocating apartment._

"_Time and space?" her sister folded her arms, turning her gaze on Joey "Nice way of saying avoidance."_

"_It's only been week….I still have gauze wrapped around my chest. Geez, give it a rest, Bess."_

"_A mastectomy would reduce your chances by ninety percent. You would have a better chance of getting hit by a bus than getting breast cancer."_

"_I feel like getting hit by a bus right now," Joey snapped._

_Right then, Bessie had frozen and lost her fight. She'd apologized and said that she was just worried about her little sister. Joey's irritation receded in return and she'd said that she understood. If the situation was reversed she would probably be as annoyingly persistent_.

Now Bessie sighed as she sat down beside Joey, "I didn't mean that….I just don't want to leave here today knowing that you still need to figure things out."

Joey brushed some hair behind her ear and replied, "Dr. Gardner said that there wasn't a rush to decide. I…I just need to have some control back in my life. This sleeping in isn't some sort of depression. It's a side effect from the Vicodin, which I should go cold turkey," Joey rumbled on before sighing, " I'm going back to work next week, and you know, be productive and maybe then get a second opinion."

Bessie nodded, "As you may guess, I don't agree with that plan, but I won't push anymore, Jo. However, may I give you a word of advice?"

"You'll give it to me, no matter what I say, so go ahead," Joey's mouth reluctantly curved into a slight smile.

Bessie smirked before becoming serious again, "Don't shut Pacey out. I may have been the third wheel around here lately, but I think Pacey feels left out in the cold. He may be giving you space but don't let that space get too wide."

Joey dropped her gaze. She didn't need that piece of advice. She already knew it.

…...

Pacey yawned and ran his fingers through his tousled hair as he made his way to the bathroom. His tired eyes widened and he stopped in the doorway. Joey stood by the vanity facing the mirror as she applied her makeup. She wore a, short sleeve, yellow blouse. Her hair was pulled up in a knot, a look of simple elegance that Pacey hadn't seen the last few weeks. His mouth tugged up in an affectionate smile even as his mind wandering back to the look of shock on Joey's face after Dr. Gardner had uttered the words _prophylactic mastectomy_.

And he remembered the difficult days which followed, one night in particular.

_As the rush of city traffic reached their darkened bedroom from twenty floors below, Joey had whispered against his chest, "Why do I have options?"_

_Pacey had peered down at her shadowy form and asked, "What do you mean?"_

"_My mom didn't have these options. Jen didn't either. Why me? They wouldn't look at this as some type of burden. They would feel grateful."_

_Pacey tightened his hold around her back and whispered in her hair, "Sometimes you can't question it and go with what's best for you." _

_After that, she fell silent and didn't bring the subject again. Pacey had begun to doubt his own wisdom and wished to go back in time to expand on his sentiment. He should have said to her that she should not think of this as a burden and do what her mother and Jen would have done._

_And he didn't know how to broach topic again. At that point in time, Joey still had the surgical biopsy to get through before a mastectomy became an actual option and not a necessity. They were between a rock and a hard place._

_This was why at first he'd felt relieved having Bessie here as moral support for both of them, but her presence soon became too much. Bessie took over meal duties, cleanup duties, and laundry duties, not to mention pushing Joey near the edge._

_The day that Bessie left she voiced her concerns to Pacey. He'd just taken his last sip of coffee and he'd stood from the dining table. _

"_Did Joey tell you about our argument last night?" Bessie turned after putting his breakfast dish in the sink. _

_Pacey raised his brow and replied, "Another one?" When he'd come home the night before, Joey was fast asleep. Pacey knew that he'd been spending too much time at work the last few days, but Scully had asked for his extra time in older to turn the less than stellar cuisine into five star delicious masterpieces. Pacey's first order of business was helping to hire a small but expert kitchen staff, which was easier said than done even in a city of millions. However, they were slowly but surely filling up positions. Pacey had also set to work with redoing the menu and testing out new and creative recipes. It had only been a short while, but Scully's restaurant was already attracting more patrons. This meant unfortunately that he wasn't home to referee. "Bess, I already told you to take a step back."_

"_Pacey, I'm worried about Joey," Bessie sighed._

"_So am I," he said almost defensively. "But we both know pushing her does no good. You should know that better than me, Bessie."_

"_So your advice is to just do nothing" Bessie had replied with a scowl fixed on her face, a scowl that Pacey was quite familiar with seeing on the other Potter sister._

"_I'm just waiting for Joey to be ready to talk," he sighed, "I'm just waiting." _

…_..._

Pacey shook himself back to the present. "Going somewhere?" he asked gruffly, still not fully awake.

Joey jumped, dropping her lipstick into the sink. "Pacey!" she reprimanded turning her head toward him with solemn eyes. "I really don't need to be spooked this morning. And you know perfectly well I'm going back to work today."

Pacey dropped his head and replied with a slight smile "Sorry, Jo." He reached out and caressed her arm.

Her body relaxed and her voice lost the edginess, "What are you doing up? You should be dead to the world after working almost all weekend."

Did _all weekend _sound a bit accusatory? Pacey thought guiltily. "I thought I'd prepare you a quick breakfast before you head back into the wild jungle of the publishing world now that our personal housekeeper and cook has flown the coop."

Joey sighed as she turned back to the mirror and picked up the lipstick. "I know that Bessie meant well, but this apartment isn't meant for three people, especially when one is on Vicodin."

Pacey saw the segue and went for it. "How are you feeling being off the painkillers?" he asked watching her expression in the mirror.

She met his gaze in the glass and she shrugged, "I'm okay."

"How's the pain?" he asked referring to the incision.

Joey put the cap back on the lipstick and then turned giving a lopsided smile,"I'm fine, Pacey. Nothing a little Tylenol can't take care of. And as of today, the gauze will be no more. I'm heading to the doctor's after work."

"Do you want me to go with you?" Pacey asked, maneuvering around her to grab his toothbrush on the other side of the vanity.

Joey shook her head, "It's no big deal….It's not another test or surgery," she paused and then whispered, "At least not today."

Pacey froze in the middle of squeezing toothpaste out of the tube and narrowed his eyes at Joey's bowed head. He said gently, "Look at me, Jo."

Her uncertain eyes met his.

"Are you thinking about….about…"

"I'm thinking about thinking about it," Joey cut him off as she gestured with her hands, "I mean I have to, right? Maybe you could help me when I go talk to another specialist and do some research," she sighed.

Pacey put down the toothbrush and toothpaste and pulled Joey to him. "I'll be right there with you, Jo, all the way," He murmured against her shoulder and closed his eyes, feeling as if he just found a patch of blue sky in the mist of black clouds.

Joey pulled back and looked him in the eye, her somber gaze giving away to amusement. "You really do need to brush your teeth, Pace " she joked before her lips met his.

And so a new day began.

…...

Joey let the aroma of freshly roasted coffee and sweet pastries engulf her senses as she stepped into the Starbucks which was located a block from her office. Coming here had become part of her morning routine when she started at the publishing house. Normally, she'd be in a rush and she'd keep checking the time on her cell as the long line slowly dwindled down to the counter, .She'd then order a plain black coffee. However, Joey didn't feel any urgency today.. Although she still wanted to remain punctual and to make good impressions in order to climb up the corporate ladder, it wasn't a main priority at the moment. Quite honestly, Joey didn't know her main priority.

As she'd told Pacey earlier, she was ready to start thinking about her future options concerning her health even if the concept overwhelmed her, and sent chills up her spine when the word _mastectomy _entered her mind.

Despite what Bessie probably thought, Joey wasn't living in denial. She did do a quick Google search the other day. And yes, removing most of your breast tissue did reduce your chances greatly, but there was still a slim chance of still getting breast cancer or didn't stop you from getting other cancer. Was it really worth it?

And she couldn't help but think of the pesky shallow side of it all. The self-conscious fifteen year old still lurked beneath the surface, always wondering how others saw her.. How would others see her after reconstructive surgery? How would Pacey see her? How would she see herself? She wasn't a millionaire celebrity who could afford a top notch cosmetic surgeon….

Just then, her cell rang. She was still the seventh person from the counter, enough time to take a quick call. Joey looked at the familiar number. Figures, she thought, sighing. She should have known that thinking of her fifteen year old ghost would mean that _he _would make an appearance in one form or another.

"Dawson, hey," Joey answered, trying to keep her voice light.

"Hey Joey, I hope I'm not catching you at work or something."

She shook her head as she took a step forward. "I'm just making my morning Starbucks run. What are you doing calling so early isn't it like five-thirty in L.A?"

"I'm actually in Capeside, hoping that the fresh air will stir some ideas for next season."

"Home sweet home, " Joey replied dryly.

Dawson laughed before turning serious, "I….uh….just saw Bessie at the market. How are you feeling, Joey?"

Joey sighed, remembering his first call after he'd heard from his mother who had heard from Bessie about Joey's health predicament. At first, Dawson had been hurt that he seemed to be the last one to know. However, he'd offered to come to New York to be moral support for both Joey and Pacey even if it meant rearranging some meetings, including another meeting with Spielberg about a possible project with a few A list stars. In the end, Joey had said that his offer was enough and she didn't want everyone turning their life upside down for one little surgical biopsy.

"I'm doing better," Joey said honestly as she moved another step closer to placing her order.

"Really?"

"Truly, Dawson….enough about me onto you. What's up?"

"Well," he replied, "that is why I'm calling actually. I need you to be my muse again, Joey. You and Pacey to be more precise."

A surge of embarrassing and just, plain bad teenage memories flashed through her mind. "We are through with making horror slash love stories with you, Dawson, and I'm sure Pacey agrees."

A step closer to caffeine heaven.

Dawson chuckled, "No, no, no, Joey, I'm going to focus on the Petey and Sam relationship in season two and I want it to be as authentic as possible. I want to know about key moments in the Pacey-Joey romance."

Joey narrowed her brows and replied dryly, "You were there, Dawson, for every melodramatic second of it."

"I'm not talking about the eternal triangle, Joey. I want to know how you two fell in love. Will you help me?"

Joey made it to the counter with her cell still pressed to her ear. She knew that there were cons to telling Dawson intimate details of her relationship with Pacey, but maybe it was the comforting smells around her that enveloped her like a warm embrace. Maybe it was the opportunity to relive some of her happiest moments of days gone by. Whatever it was, she said, "Yes, I will."

"What can I get you today?" a barista asked from behind the counter.

"I think I'll try a caffè latte today."

And maybe some decisions were easier to make than others.

…...

It was five- thirty in the early evening when Joey stepped out of the elevator onto the floor of her apartment. All she needed was a hot bath and a cozy bed and Pacey, Joey thought. She was glad that he would be home. Maybe they could order take out and have a relaxing evening. She wanted to just feel his arms wrapped around her and just be alive.

She had left work an hour early for her appointment with Dr. Gardner. The gauze was now gone and the doctor said that she was healing nicely. The doctor also reminded Joey that there was no hurry to make any decisions about the future. For that, Joey was grateful.

Joey didn't want to shrivel up and hide from the future. She just wanted to do everything at her own pace.

She opened the door and walked inside. Her head was bowed as she flipped through the mail in her hand. Junk, junk, junk, bill, junk.

"You know, you're ruining the moment."

"Wh-"she lifted her head and froze.

Pacey stood a few feet away in a black suit and tie. His snowy, white dress shirt brought out the deep blue of his eyes in such a way that made the sea pale in comparison. A single red rose was held up in his hand.

He smiled and said, "You can close your mouth now, Jo."

Joey moved closer to him and gave a half-smile, "You have to forgive me, Pace. I feel like I just entered one of those staged scenes from that God-awful _Bachelor _show." She turned her head this way and that way as if looking for cameras.

Pacey chuckled and shook his head, "Nah, I've never been that desperate and I'm most definitely not looking for my five seconds of fame."

She rolled her eyes with a smile and that sobered, "What is this, then?"

"Well, remember my first night in the city. You said that you wouldn't mind grand romantic moments."

She nodded, thinking back to her exact words. _What if I do like grand romantic moments for us, to reflect back on at a later date? _ It was such a throwaway statement made in jest. Now it held a bittersweet sentiment. Her heart ached.

"I'm taking you out for a romantic evening to make up for lost time, " Pacey continued looking her straight in the eyes, holding out the rose. "I haven't exactly been an attentive boyfriend lately when you needed me the most."

Joey shook her head as she took the flower, "You had to work. Like I said, Pacey, we both need to keep living our lives. I don't hold that against you." She really didn't want him to feel guilty despite the fact that she'd wished that he was here more lately. However, she'd kept reminding herself that he uplifted his whole life to New York to be with her. That mattered more than anything else.

He dropped his head with a small smile and replied, "Well, you should, but that is a conversation for another time. We have reservations."

"Where are we going?" She asked, taking in the scent of the rose.

Pacey opened his mouth as if to refute, but paused and said, "Wait, you aren't going to fight me on this? "

Joey shook her head as she contemplated his question. No, she wasn't going to fight him about going out. How could she? She wanted grand romantic moments to think back on. She wanted as many as possible.

She only wished that everything in life was as simple as this.

"Why do you sound so disappointed?" Joey asked sardonically, blocking out those pesky thoughts.

"Well," Pacey replied feigning seriousness , "I had this big argument planned analyzing the pros and cons of going out," he gestured with his hands.

She intently looked into his amused gaze and replied, "You did, did ya?"

He nodded staring down at her, "With PowerPoints and everything. You know-"

Joey leaned up and kissed him and then pulled back, "Are you done?"

"Not quite yet," he whispered, his lips meeting hers again.

When they finally pulled apart, Joey felt lighter and looser than she had in days. She asked, "So where is it that we're going? "

"It's a surprise," Pacey held out his palm. "Shall we?"

Joey smiled, laying her hand in his.

While some of their happiest moments were in the past, Joey thought, some of their best moments were out there waiting, if only...


	7. Chapter 7

_Note: I just want to say thanks for the feedback. I'm glad you like this story. If you ever wonder about updates, just check my profile. I update it about what's happening._

_**Overcoming the Battle**_

_**Chapter Seven**_

Pacey glanced out the window after the waiter removed their appetizer dishes. The city skyline sparkled brightly as it reflected off the East River as twilight gave way to night. The lights from the Brooklyn Bridge hovered above the River Café finishing off the picturesque setting.

When Drue Valentine of all people suggested this spot as a perfect place to wine and dine a hot date, Pacey had had his doubts. It was Drue after all.

However, Pacey was a rather good connoisseur himself and everything he'd heard about the restaurant– from the canvas canopy ceiling to waterfront dining to the pricy menu- was true. Sure, it was slightly more upscale than the Icehouse and Scully's restaurant. But it was all worth it, he thought, directing his warm gaze to the brunette before him and seeing a relaxed yet curious smile curving her lips.

"Why are you giving me that look?" Pacey asked, wagging a finger in her direction.

Joey's forehead wrinkled, "What look?"

"The look that says you really want to say something, but are holding your tongue, which I know kills you beyond measure."

Joey rolled her eyes, "Oh really? And what am I just dying to say?"

Well," Pacey replied, gesturing with hands, "Something like 'Thank you, Pacey, this is exactly what I needed.' "

Joey laughed, "Pace, why are you still acting as if you had to lasso me and drag me out of the apartment? Although I must thank you for giving me five seconds to change into something more appropriate for this fine dining experience."

Pacey grinned, his eyes appreciating the top of her cream colored spaghetti strap dress in the soft glow of the small lamp on their table. His gaze then met hers again, "You do look beautiful, Jo."

Her lashes lowered almost shyly, reminding him of the sixteen year old girl he'd danced with at junior prom, the girl who lowered her lashes after he'd described her as _simple, elegant, beautiful_, the girl who then melted into him as they became lost in the dance, in each other.

Her eyes lifted back up and met his again as she said softly, "I was giving you that look because you amaze me, Pace." She smiled. "Just when I saw my night going one way, you do something like this….even if it's just an overly expensive meal with a breathtaking view.

Pacey gave a small smile.

"And I guess what I'm trying to say is, this is exactly what I needed," Joey laughed.

Pacey broke out in a full grin before saying simply, "I'm glad."

As the evening went on, they enjoyed some Maine lobster while keeping their conversation light. Joey told him about Dawson's call and what their friend wanted her to do. Pacey initially thought was that it was an odd request. If the tables were turned, Pacey knew that it would be awkward to hear intimate details of Joey's relationship with Dawson or any guy for that matter.

Wait, what was he thinking? He'd already been there, Pacey thought.. He may have put on an award-winning performance as the supportive ex-boyfriend, but it killed him to see Joey move on after their breakup. Every time Pacey saw her with another guy or even spoke of another guy jealously reared its ugly head.

Especially with Dawson.

It had been a punch in the gut watching Joey try again with Dawson. Pacey didn't have a clue how he'd kept his cool. But it was a hell of his own making, so he'd learn to live in it.

"I know what you're thinking, Pacey, "Joey replied, cutting into his reverie. "But I think we're all passed the angst of our youth, even Dawson. He's looking at the past in a strictly professional light."

"Well," Pacey said, his lips curving up slightly, "I give the guy credit, then." His voice took on a humorous note as he asked, "But do you really want to take a walk down our memory lane?" he feigned a shudder, "All that fighting."

"And making up," Joey added, her doe-like eyes sharing him down.

"Can't forget that, "Pacey said huskily, then cleared his throat. "Do you…uh…really think Dawson needs to know _those _details, though, Jo?"

Joey rolled her eyes and replied dryly, "Well, I wasn't planning on getting _that _explicit, Pacey." She then shrugged, turning serious, "I don't know….I just think it will be nice right now to remember those times. Back then, we had our angst while becoming closer and getting together. And then we had our angst as a couple. But everything seems simpler now looking back and I need that now…I don't know if I'm making any sense," she laughed.

Pacey nodded and smiled, "You are." And it was true, he thought. Pacey just hoped Joey realized that they could have simple times right now in the present and the future. Those times weren't over yet, not by a long shot. She just needed to remember that.

…

As they made their way out of the entryway of the café, Joey felt contented and happy as she took in the glittering lights adorning the surrounding trees as a gentle spring breeze swept across her face. Even with the Brooklyn Bridge overhead and immense view of Manhattan on the other side of the river, there was something about this niche of the city that reminded her of the cape, of home.

"Hey," Joey tugged Pacey's hand, pointing a finger toward the old-fashioned fireboat house next door. "I have a taste for a double scoop chocolate cone. How about you?"

His gaze turned toward the Brooklyn Ice Cream Factory and then assessed her smiling face. "You're a bottomless pit tonight, woman. You just had a three course lobster dinner, followed by a hot soufflé."

She arched a brow, "But who can say no to ice cream?"

Pacey grinned boyishly, "Good point."

Once they got two double scoop cones, they sat down on to nearby by bench facing the East River. The two of them were peacefully silent for a little while, taking in the sights and sounds of the city.

Pacey finally broke in, "You know what this reminds me of?"

Joey turned toward him, "Home?"

Pacey gave a little smile, "In a way, I guess, but I was thinking more along the lines of us, you and me."

Her lips curved up slightly as a faint memory flashed in her mind, "You mean when your six year old self snatched my cone at the annual carnival and then licked it once with an evil gleam only to hand it back saying my girl cooties made it taste bad."

Pacey chuckled at that but replied, "No, actually I was thinking of our time at sea going from port to port, small town to small town, taking in everything and just being together just like now."

"Hmmm, " Joey whispered, "the good times." She remembered those times and held them close to her heart. Accompanying Pacey on his sailing trip to the Florida Keys was one spur of the moment decision that Joey did not, could not regret. How could she regret falling asleep under the stars, visiting different small towns along the east coast, just being happy and in love? Even taking odd jobs as dock hands and dishwashers was liberating, Joey thought. In a sense, they'd pretended to be different people at each port, being free and not thinking too far into the future.

Joey wished that they could go back.

"The best," Pacey murmured as his gaze pulled her closer while his hand caressed her cheek.

She closed her eyes as she felt his lips descending upon hers. The kiss was light at first, then slowly deepened, warming her from the inside out.

Pacey pulled back and Joey opened her eyes. She looked into his blue gaze darkened with desire. His voice raspy as he said, "Let's go home."

Joey simply nodded.

…..

That night in Pacey's arms Joey pretended that they were back on the Atlantic. Nothing existed but the two of them. Nothing mattered but the two of them. There was no pain, no scars, no worries of tomorrow. With each kiss and each caress, she felt desired and whole. Even as his hand gently touched the small bandage covering the side of her breast, she felt no insecurity. And while his lips traveled down her body, she felt nothing but want.

She had everything she needed. The moment was everything she needed, she thought as he pushed her over the edge, falling into bliss.

…..

The following afternoon at work, Pacey whistled as he placed a Philly cheese steak on a plate, his mind still consumed with thoughts of last night and Joey.

"I don't think I've seen you this happy before," Donna smiled as she took the order from him.

"I'm just happy we're so busy today," he told the new waitress of two weeks.

Donna gave him an odd but amused look before she left the kitchen.

Well, it was partly true.

Scully's restaurant had a fairly decent crowd for lunch, which kept Pacey and the new prep cooks busy in the kitchen. Every so often Scully McAvoy came in with exuberant energy whenever another large group of patrons entered the eatery. Pacey couldn't help but liken Scully to Carroll O'Conner's character in the way too sappy romantic flick, _Return to Me,_ Irish accent and all, which had gotten him a laugh out of Joey when he had told her about his new boss.

And a laugh from Joey always made him feel good.

But that was beside the point, Pacey reminded himself, pushing thoughts of Joey to the back of his mind. The point was that for a guy who had very little culinary talent, Scully put his heart and soul into making this venture work. When Pacey had first met the man, he'd thought that Scully was a bit odd to say the least. Anyone who would hire a head chef after a two second introduction had to have one or two screws loose. However, Pacey had learned over the last month or so what made Scully tick.

His passion for this place came from his love for his late wife.

_One evening during closing, Scully had told him, "Maureen, God rest her soul, loved to cook and I wanted to keep her happy. She loved this place and bossing me around. But we were partners in business and in life." He'd shrugged, "She may not be here now, but I still want to keep her happy."_

Pacey could relate. Thoughts of the night before rushed to the forefront of his mind yet again, making him smile as he handed another order to another waitress. The night wasn't just about sex, Pacey thought, or even a romantic dinner out. He felt as if they got back to the place that they were at when they'd first got back together, before worries about tests, biopsies, and results started to plague their lives.

Pacey knew that Joey's troubles were not over, but he thought that she was at a good place, that they were at a good place.

Drue walked through the swinging doors and eyed Pacey for a moment before saying, "Someone got lucky last night."

Pacey's grin faded and he was about to give a dry retort when-

"Who got lucky last night?" Scully popped into the kitchen at that very moment, looking back and forth between the two men. Rudy, one of the prep cooks, snickered beside Pacey.

Furrowing his brows briefly at Drue, Pacey chuckled uncomfortably before replying,, "It's….It's nothing, sir. I just took my girlfriend out on the town."

"Ah," Scully smiled, "that's good, that's good. So, your girl is feeling better, huh?"

Pacey's lips curved up "Yeah, I think so. Yeah." Pacey had not given his boss the full story about Joey, but he'd given him enough to understand that he had needed the day off for her biopsy and that the results were good.

Scully nodded before heading back out, "You be sure to bring her by sometime." He called back.

Drue chuckled after the man left and said, "Sorry about that."

"Shouldn't you be tending to the bar?" Pacey asked. He really needed new acquaintances in the city, he thought. Pacey had confided in Drue more and more over the last few weeks. They'd developed a good co-worker rapport and maybe even a friendship Drue had appeared to have grown into a genuine human-being and Pacey had needed a good ear. Now, however Pacey was rethinking his judgment.

Ignoring the question, Drue replied, "You owe me for the restaurant recommendation. Have you mentioned to Joey about you guys having dinner with Kathy and me one evening?" he asked, referring to his girlfriend of two months and counting.

Pacey closed his eyes, trying to find a good excuse, but went with the truth, "Drue, I don't know if it is the right time to ask Joey." Drue had asked him this before, but Pacey hadn't thought that he was serious.

Drue nodded, "I get it." He laughed, "I understand I'm not exactly Joey's favorite classmate."

Pacey chuckled, "That's putting it mildly."

"Look, "Drue said, "Tell Joey, I want a fresh start. I have to show Kathy that I do have long-term friends. She met my mother last night and let's just say… that well, she now knows I'm from a dysfunctional family."

"Drue," Pacey replied, "Everybody has a bit of dysfunction in their family, man."

"Would you be saying that if we were talking about your family?"

Drue had him there. "Okay," Pacey relented, "I'll ask Joey."

But he already knew Joey's response.

….

"Pacey, are you insane?" Joey asked as she closed the refrigerator and tossed him a water bottle while holding one for herself. It had been a long, but productive day at work. Joey had been looking forward to another evening with Pacey, although she didn't think she could keep them in an isolated bubble for long.

The sex was great last night, the whole evening was great, but it was a night of pretend, of blocking out reality. A familiar feeling Joey knew quite well.

How long could she put off reality this time?

Joey turned off that train of thoughts and dealt with the trivial of the here and now. "You seriously want us to have a dinner date with Drue Valentine?" she asked taking a gulp of cold water before turning around to retrieve two plates from the cupboard.

"Well," Pacey offered, lowering the heat on the stove, "You do want to take a stroll down memory lane."

Joey rolled her eyes as she carried the plates toward him and placed them on the counter, "Not with Drue, Pacey. Do you remember our last double- date nightmare with him, Pace? You ended up being a shoulder to cry on for his date and a week later she offered you sex as a thank you."

"Okay," Pacey replied as he drained the water from the pasta, "that's not exactly how it went." He turned his warm gaze on her as his voice softened, "And we both know how that night at the ski lodge ended."

The corner of her mouth tugged up, "That's beside the point."

Pacey stared her down, giving her _that look._

"My," Joey started to get lost in his gaze, then she blinked and whispered, "My point is-"

"Yeah?" Pacey murmured, bowing his head toward hers, his mouth a breath away from hers...

The home phone rang.

Pacey caught her in a quick hard kiss. "Muah," he grinned, backing away from Joey.

Another ring.

Joey smiled as she turned around and checked the caller ID, picking up the wireless phone off the counter, "It's your dad." She handed it to Pacey.

Back to reality.

Pacey sighed. Even though there had been very little drama with the Icehouse lately, Joey knew that Pacey dreaded each call from his father. According to John Witter's younger son, the former sheriff wouldn't be happy unless he had something to complain about.

While Pacey walked into the living room with the phone to his ear, Joey poured some marinara sauce over the pasta.

"Hey Pop," Pacey said and a few beats later, he replied, "What? Calm down, Pop…Well, is the Icehouse still standing?"

Joey froze and turned toward Pacey. His hand went to his forehead. A familiar pose, Joey realized, almost every time he received a call from Sheriff Witter.

"What do you mean, Pop?" Pacey asked. "I'm not taking sides. I don't know the full story. Yeah, yeah, I'll be there as soon as I can," he sighed ending the call.

"What is it?" Joey narrowed her brows as she walked toward him.

Pacey turned toward her and in a wearisome voice, he said, "It would appear that my father just had your father arrested for theft?"


	8. Chapter 8

10

_**Overcoming the Battle**_

_**Chapter Eight**_

The next morning, Pacey paced back and forth across the shaggy carpet of the Witters' living room, trying to remain calm as he listened to his father. By the time Joey and he made it to Capeside, the charges against Mike Potter were dropped. Pacey had Doug to thank for quick damage control. Apparently, John Witter had gone behind his elder son and present sheriff's back and used his former authoritative position to persuade his officer pals to help him out.

When John stopped speaking, Pacey turned to him and gave a humorless chuckle, "Let me get this straight….You discovered that Mike did not make one bank deposit in your designated timeframe and you automatically jumped to the conclusion that he ran off with the money."

"Don't use that patronizing tone with me, Pace," John replied gruffly, standing up from the sofa, "What was I supposed to assume? He didn't come to work the next morning and he didn't answer my calls. I checked with the bank to make sure that there wasn't a glitch in their website. It wasn't chump change. It was a large sum, Pacey."

"Mike didn't answer your calls because his cell died while he was sitting in the ER all night with Bessie. Alexander had gotten sick at summer camp with an allergic reaction. Did it ever occur to you to call the B&B or Bodie or me for that matter?"

The former shieriff put his head down as if defeated, but he responded, "Potter should've still called, or at the very least told the officer that he had the deposit. There would've been no arrest if he had it with him. "

Unbelievable, Pacey thought. After all these years, his father still couldn't simply admit when he made a mistake. Sure, he'd eventually apologize months or years later, but apologies did not come easy for his old man. He was a man made of steel pride, "It was at the B&B and according to Doug, as Mike explained that when he was pulled over, but your law enforcement buddy took him in anyway."

"So you're taking his side?"

Pacey shook his head, but kept his voice even, "Pop, there is no sides in this particular situation. There is only the truth. You've been a blood hound ever since I hired the both of you, looking for any sign of suspicion. You never gave him a chance," Pacey said, flapping his hands. "I don't know…I don't know. Maybe I was wrong to think having both of you as managers could actually work and benefit the Icehouse."

John narrowed his brows, "So that's it, huh? You're firing me, Pace? You're firing your own father?"

How was it that his old man could make him feel like the villain? Pacey wondered as he rubbed his temples. "I can't keep getting calls whenever you _think _Mike's up to no good, Pop. I can't keep rushing back here for every fictitious crisis. Do you have any idea what's been happening these last couple months with me, what's been happening with Joey?"

"Only from what Dougie tells me," his father replied. "Every time I call you, Pacey, you seem exasperated with me before I even say a word. Sure, maybe I've been a bit hardheaded when it comes to Mike Potter, but I've only been trying to look out for you. For years, I've been trying to make up for being a shitty father to you growing up. But no matter how many times I say I'm proud of you. No matter how much money I've dished out for the restaurant, you keep me at arm's length."

Only John Witter could make a false charge of theft into how Pacey was a lousy son. Pacey sighed. Despite what the former sheriff thought, however,, Pacey had been more than grateful for his father's financial investment in the Icehouse. Pacey had finally thought that they were slowly moving beyond his less than stellar upbringing. The insults and the putdowns had cut deep into his self-worth, but maybe his old man was right. Maybe Pacey couldn't let go of the past so easily Maybe their relationship was a lost cause. Pacey nodded, "Maybe you're right. Maybe we're both at fault here, but as of right now, I don't see an easy fix."

Pacey dropped his head as he walked passed his father and out the door.

….

"It's not too late, you know," Joey said later that afternoon, placing her hand over Pacey's as they sat on the porch swing overlooking Doug and Jack's front yard that led straight to the beach. On any other day, Pacey would take in this view and salty scented breeze and feel a fierce need to be one with the sea, but today was no such day. "You can hire your dad back, Pacey " Joey continued. "My dad isn't even that upset about the whole thing,"

Pacey turned his head toward her and arched an eyebrow.

"Okay," Joey nodded and sighed, "He was pissed actually, but he said that he was expecting something like this eventually. It comes with the territory when an ex-con works with a retired sheriff. When you put a dog and cat in a locked cage, nine times out of ten there will be some type of melodrama if not bloodshed."

Pacey gave a weary chuckle, "That bad analogy is supposed to help? How?"

"I'm just trying to saying that it was a misunderstanding between two very stubborn men," Joey smiled slightly, " but it could've been worse."

The screen door squeaked as Doug walked out holding a wriggling Amy on his hip, "Joey's right, ya know, little brother. You had to expect some type of dramatics to befall when you hired the both of them."

"I can't believe you of all people are making light of Pop's actions," Pacey replied gesturing with his hands. "The man used his influence at the department, Dougie, and disregarded your authority."

"Bubba!" Amy screamed.

"Exactly, Amy!" Pacey said triumphantly. "See, she gets it!"

Joey laughed, "I don't think Amy's using expletives just yet, Pacey."

Doug rolled his eyes as he guided Amy's bottle to her mouth, "All I'm saying is that there isn't a rulebook on how to be a good father, Pace. And despite his misguided suspicions of Mike, Pop only had your best interest at heart, Pace."

"Okay," Pacey held up his hand, "enough of this good-natured advice. I'm gonna go down to the Icehouse." He turned back to Joey and asked, " Do you want to come?"

Joey shook her head, "I want to spend time with Amy."

Pacey smiled, "Will you be okay here with my brother's newly found parenting words of wisdom?"

Joey smirked and patted his thigh, "I think I'll manage, Pace."

Pacey grinned back and gave her a quick kiss before getting up.

"Hey," Doug retorted, "I give good advice."

"Yeah," Pacey countered over his shoulder as he stepped off the porch, "you're a regular Dr. Phil."

Doug turned to Joey, "What do you see in him?"

"I guess the same thing Jack sees in you," she replied keeping a straight face. "The Witter charm is too darn irresistible."

That earned her a skeptical look to which Joey laughed.

…

A little while later after Doug went to the police department, Joey helped Evelyn Ryan fold laundry while Amy happily sat on her Minnie Mouse play mat and chewed on her freezable teething ring. It had become a daily routine for Grams to come over to the beach house to dote on her great-granddaughter while Jack was at school and Doug was on duty. Even though Amy had a fulltime babysitter other than Grams, Evelyn still loved to be an active presence in the little girl's life.

Evelyn had moved back to Capeside and moved into La Brea Park, the retirement community that Joey remembered Jen remarking, gave retirement a bad name, which was why Jack probably kept trying to persuade Evelyn to move into the beach house. However, according to Jack, Evelyn was adamant about not being an intrusion on Doug and Jack. Nevertheless, Joey knew, Jack was worried about her. The woman may have been in remission, but she was both physically and emotionally drained, especially after Jen's death.

Now as Joey watched Evelyn smile down at the blond curly-haired girl with familiar bright, blue eyes, she wondered what she would do in the older woman's shoes. Would she be as resilient? Probably not, Joey thought as she folded a bath towel and put it aside.

"Momma," Amy said in her sweet, tiny voice, pointing a small finger toward a framed picture of Jen sitting on the end table by the couch.

"Yes, that's your mommy, sweetheart," Evelyn smiled as she bent down from the sofa and brought Amy onto her lap. The great-grandmother then turned to Joey and explained, "We've been making sure Jennifer remains a constant presence in her young life, any way we can."

Joey smiled slightly as a wave of sadness washed over her, a familiar sadness for a child who lost her mother too soon. Joey also ached for a grandmother who lost her granddaughter who was more like a daughter.

Joey had never been particularly close to Evelyn Ryan, but now they shared in the loss of Jen. As a child, Joey had thought of the woman as some type of witch who despised all children. Then, Joey had seen her as a religious fanatic who shunned the Potter family for their "sinful" lifestyle. It wasn't until Jen came into town that Joey started seeing Evelyn as a kind and spirited woman. While Evelyn had helped Jen become tamer, Joey thought, Jen had helped her become more opened minded and easygoing. Evelyn even seemed to become more energetic up until her breast cancer diagnosis.

The thought made Joey tense.

As she brushed a curl off of Amy's forehead, Joey asked gently, "How are you doing, Evelyn?"

The other woman gave a small smile, "After all these years, Dear, don't you think it's time for you to call me Grams like everyone else?"

Joey's lips curved slightly and she nodded.

"And to answer your question," Grams continued, "I have good days and bad days, but this little one here," she tightened her arms around Amy, earning a giggle, "keeps me on my toes." The older woman's wise eyes then probed Joey's face, " How about you, Dear? Bessie told me about what you've been going through lately."

"Of course, she has," Joey replied dryly.

"You shouldn't be upset with her, child," Grams said, "Bessie's just concerned for you."

"I know," Joey sighed and nodded, brushing her hair behind her ear, "I know…It's just that I know Bessie's position on what I should do, but I'm still not sure on what's right for me."

"It's a difficult decision, " Grams supplied and then sighed. "I once believed that you shouldn't question the Lord's plan, that your faith will get you through anything. That notion, however, is hard to hang onto as you go through chemo and wonder about your next test results and then you see the worry on the faces of your loved ones."

Joey hesitated, "So…so if you had the chance to prevent it, you would?"

"In a heartbeat," Grams replied firmly but quickly added, "But I'm not you, Josephine."

Joey looked down, trying to contemplate everything, as a little body crawled onto her lap. Amy grinned up at her and Joey grinned back. Her internal debate vanished for the moment as she hugged the little girl.

"Looks like Amy missed her Aunt Joey," Jack's laughing voice entered the room.

Joey smiled at him, "Hey Jack." She stood from the sofa still hanging onto Amy who rested her head on Joey's shoulder.

"Where's Pacey?" Jack asked.

"At the Icehouse," Joey replied, "trying to put out any fires started by our fathers, figuratively speaking of course."

"I don't think too much damage was done, " Jack smiled. "Doug says the restaurant has turned a good profit the last couple months despite the tension brewing between them."

"If you ask me, the former sheriff Witter needs to get over himself," Grams put in as she stood from the sofa, "and stop acting like a grumpy old man."

"Grams," Jack chuckled, "speaking of grumpy old men, do you have another hot date with Mr. Niles tonight."

"Who's Mr. Niles? Joey asked, looking back and forth between Jack and Grams.

"Grams' new boyfriend."

"Really?" Joey smiled.

Grams gave Jack a look of reproof, "George's just a neighbor friend over at the retirement community. We play poker together sometimes and he's busy tonight."

"Great," Jack grinned, "you can stay for dinner. Joey, I hope you and Pacey can too. Doug and I are throwing a few steaks on the grill."

"Ah, maybe," Joey shrugged. "I promised Bessie I'd run a few errands and I don't know when Pacey'll be back."

Joey handed over a sleepy Amy to Jack and said her goodbyes. She loved being a part of familiar lighthearted conversion, but she needed a little time alone, to think.

…

Pacey looked around the interior dining room of the Icehouse. There were only a few individuals still leisurely eating their lunch. Out on the deck, however, a decent sized crowd still lingered. Even with "The Icy Management Scandal" being headline news for _The Capeside Press, _Pacey had been surprised that it didn't affect business too much, although Mike did have a few snide remarks thrown his way.

"Mike," Pacey called him over to the bar as he sat down on a stool.

Mike walked over after he said goodbye to Mr. Clayton and his family, who were regular patrons during tourist season. "Looks like everyone enjoyed the lobster roll special today," Mike commented as he took a seat next to Pacey.

"They also enjoy a front row seat to a scandal," Pacey replied dryly.

"That too," the other man sighed and nodded.

"Listen, Mike," Pacey began, "I just want to apologize again for…"

"Pacey," Mike cut him off, holding up a hand, "I already told you that there's no need for apologies. I may not have stolen money, but I'm not an innocent victim. I egged John on and let my temper get the best of me on occasion."

"Still," Pacey replied, "You're probably questioning having any association to the Witter clan. I mean, I know that I'm not the guy that you envisioned your daughter ending up with," Pacey replied, remembering Mike's praise of Dawson all those Christmas dinners ago, "But I wouldn't blame you if you were dead set against me being with Joey now."

Mike arched a brow, "What? That's farthest thing from the truth, son." He put a hand on Pacey's shoulder. "I couldn't have envisioned a better man for Joey. I've been very grateful she has had you by her side these last couple months."

Pacey gave a small smile but then it retreated and he sighed, "I wish I could do more for her, ya know, give her all the answers she needs. I want her to know I'm with her for the long-haul no matter what she decides."

"Doesn't Joey know that?"

"I think she does," Pacey replied, gesturing with his hands, "But she keeps talking about wanting to remember the past when things were simpler. I...I think Joey's afraid to think about the future. because there aren't any guarantees," he trailed off as an idea popped in his head, then asked Mike, "You really approve of me in Joey's life….on a permanent basis?

Mike grinned as if he knew Pacey's hidden meaning and replied, "Yes, of course ."

"You better approve, Potter," came a familiar surly voice.

Pacey and Mike turned toward John Witter who wore his same old bland expression. "What are you doing here?" Pacey asked.

"I want my job back and I came to grovel if need be," John said a bit sourly. He turned toward Mike, "I'm sorry I jumped to the wrong conclusion. Ya know, I have trouble believing people can change, maybe because I've got trouble changing myself, but I'm willing to work on it.

Mike gave a nod of acceptance.

John then directed his attention to Pacey. "You're a good son, Pace. And I'm not gonna hold the fact that you fired me against you for too long," his lips twitched at the corners.

Pacey stood and stepped toward his father. He was tired of holding a grudge for past mistakes. "You're on probation, Pop," he said in a serious tone.

"That's fair, I guess," John offered.

Pacey then smiled, "I gotta say, despite your love for the dramatics you two are actually a great team….I have a feeling this is a start of a beautiful friendship…"

John and Mike looked at him, then each other, and then they walked in opposite directions getting back to business.

Pacey chuckled even as his mind went back to how he could make a permanent guarantee for the future to Joey.

…

After Joey stopped at the market, having picked up Alexander's favorite foods consisting of Chips Ahoy, Cheese Doritos, and Mountain Dew (because every kid needs to indulge in junk food for at least a week after spending the night in the ER), she walked the same old streets of Downtown Capeside trying to clear her head. One would think after her talk with Grams things would become clearer, Joey thought. However, she'd always been the exception to the rule.

Joey walked a few feet with her head slightly bent down, focusing only on the cracks in the sidewalk, and then she froze. Her head lifted.

The wall.

"_You bought me a wall?" she'd asked Pacey with wide eyes, a little more than surprised._

"_Not bought, rented," Pacey had clarified. "And this thing didn't come cheap, either. It cost me a hundred bucks."_

_"__You bought me a wall?" _

"_You said that already," Pacey had replied. "Look, it's a limited time offer, so you should get cracking."  
_

_Pacey," she'd smiled, trying to figure why he would do something so outrageous for her, "did you fail to notice the size of this thing?"_

"_I just thought your next endeavor should be bigger and better than your last one. It's important you keep on growing both as a person and as an artist. I also brought you this," he'd held up a can of paint, " Now I know it's not gonna cover the whole thing. But as the saying goes, 'A journey of a thousand miles begins with a single step.'"_

…

The long ago memory was so acute that Joey could almost feel the cold wind blow across her cheeks even as a touching warmth wrapped around her heart. Joey remembered how she'd stared at the boy she'd known almost her whole life and seeing him in a completely new light. She hadn't known it then, but that moment would point her down an unexpected yet thrilling path in her life, a path she was still traveling despite a couple roadblocks along the way.

Maybe, she thought, if she stared at the wall long enough, the answer to her new dilemma would come to her…

A hand touched her shoulder, making her jump.

Joey turned around, "Dawson!"

He gave an uncertain smile, "Sorry, didn't you hear me?"

"I was lost in thought."

Dawson broke out in a genuine smile, "Some things never change."

"Yeah," she smiled slightly and then she hugged him, "It's good to see you, Dawson".

"You too," he grinned as he stepped back, "When did you come back into town?"

"Early this morning," Joey replied, "to deal with the drama of Pacey's father arresting my father. You know, a type of tragedy Shakespeare would've killed to pen," she remarked dryly.

"Yeah," Dawson 's brows narrowed, "I was wondering about that. I was actually about to call you. How's your dad?"

"He's doing okay," Joey replied, tucking her windblown her behind her ears, "Pacey fired his dad, though."

"Wow! How's Pacey doing?"

"He's struggling with his decision despite what he says to the contrary"

"There seems to be a lot of that going on." Dawson said, looking at the wall and back at her. "What were you thinking about when I interrupted , Joey."

Since when did Dawson become so intuitive? Joey shrugged, "Well, you know me. My mind never stops, " She paused, thinking quickly. "How are your ideas for next season coming along, Dawson?" she went with a topic he couldn't resist.

Dawson looked unsure for a second but went with the change of subject, " Yeah, actually, I could use your help with that, Jo. I'm glad I bumped into you. I think that I made a mistake introducing the triangle too soon. Sam and Petey hate each other, so why would she be so conflicted?"

"Well, Dawson, you did develop an unspeakable attraction between them," Joey pointed out. "You did have Petey and Sam kiss in the season finale, making her run off to Colby."

"I know," he sighed, "but that's just hormonal. I don't know. I've got their antagonistic banter down pat, you know, having an eyewitness account of it since the first grade and all." he chuckled, "but I'm having trouble with the grand moment when everything changes between them. When does their hate turn into love?"

Why had she agreed on giving him advice? Joey thought. She couldn't very well tell Dawson that he was wrong about his two best friends. The truth was that Joey didn't really despise Pacey growing up and vice verses. They'd only fought for Dawson's attention, the boy who had the ideal life or so they thought, and somewhere along the way Pacey and Joey forgot where their hostility started.

Joey sighed and said, "There wasn't a grand moment where everything changed, Dawson. When it came to serious matters, Pacey and I actually opened up to each other and found that we actually had things in common like our dysfunctional families, but I guess we didn't realize it, that despite our protests to the contrary, we were genuine friends," Joey smiled. "Then, came the little moments in Junior year: ditching class; restoring True Love; dance lessons; Pacey helping with the B&B," Joey stopped when she saw a glint of past hurt in her friend's eyes. She sighed, "This is awkward."

"No," Dawson shook his head, "no, Joey. I just realized that I was going about this all wrong." He took a deep breath, then turned around, "But if there aren't grand moments, Joey, then what does this wall represent?"

Joey's lips curved up slightly, "Well, Dawson, I said that there wasn't a grand moment where everything changed between us like a switching on a light" she sighed, "But when Pacey brought me this wall, it was the moment that I first loved him. I may not have realized it then, but I know now. This wall challenged me…Well, Pacey challenged me to take a risk with my heart, but the wall represents the challenge ."

"What does the wall mean now?" Dawson asked, "Why were you lost in thought?"

"Trying to decide if I should take a new step of a different kind," Joey turned and stared at the bricks as she heard Grams whisper,_ in a heartbeat._


End file.
